Silver Surprises
by Millennial Darkness
Summary: A big applause goes to YokaiAngel and their story True Rose. All ideas from that story I have gotten permission to use. Summary: Zero is more surprising than many think. Would you be rave enough or desperate enough to find out as the night class did after Yuki transferred to the night class?
1. Ruka

**So, this is an idea taken from True Rose by YokaiAngel (on FFNet of course). So shout out to them for their ideas being the major part of the first few chapters of the story, before they had no more chapters for ideas and so I branched out on my own. Without further or do, I'll get into it now.**

 _Sometimes she is cruel. Other times sensitive. Most of all, she stands proud and tall. To see her how she was then and there in those woods...that was a true eye opener that something was wrong._

Ruka Souen, proud, graceful, elegant, intelligent. The compliments used as descriptions for her can go on forever, even some insults about her attitude here and there. However, she wasn't focused on that. No. The long haired noble was currently studying in the common room area of the Moon dorms. Their grades don't matter as much as their willingness to cooperate with humans at the school she currently attended, but that didn't mean they didn't want to outdo each other or appear unintelligent. Plus, there was a front they had to keep up to fool the day class, to make sure them being vampires never got out.

The night class were supposed to be extremely intelligent sons and daughters of influential business people, who often have to work at night. To prepare their children for late nights, they are to attend the night class situation. While the day class, though there were a few very dedicated and intelligent people, were quite average as they were humans after all.

Ruka actually liked studying, it kept her busy and distracted from the current princess she often had to babysit. Yuki Kuran. Ah- speak of the devil as she shall come. Ruka closed up her books and began to think as the brunette calmly sauntered over, quite slowly to. She seemed to be in deep thought. Yuki Kuran, once the sweet adoptive daughter of Kaien Cross (Yuki Cross), now a vindictive clingy bitch. She hates letting Kaname out of her sight, and often shoes away his closest friends and advisors. Especially females. She seems to hate the females closest to Kaname the most, seeing as they had known Kaname longer than her. Were closer to him than her. And a few, including the blonde noble herself, harboured romantic affections for the pureblood.

Ruka was quite upset at not being able to even talk to her friend anymore. He may be their leader, and soon ruler, but he was quite affectionate with their group. As if we were all his younger siblings. Something that may have started because he lost a once sweet pureblood Yuki, who became a sweet sealed pureblood, then became a horrible unsealed pureblood. He must have taken solace in their comfort, since they had, and still sometimes did (to her embarrassment), act like children.

The brunette sat down. Ruka continued her thoughts. The whole night class had changed once Yuki transferred, even the day class began to pick up the bad depressed vibes of the night class. The blonde was snapped from her thoughts as Yuki began to speak. "Ruka, what are your thoughts on my elder brother? And do tell the truth." She asked, her voice somewhat reminiscent of her old way of going about life.

"Kuran-Sama is kind, fair, intelligent, and thoughtful. He will serve our race well, his ideas of coexistence and soon a major reform of the Vampire council may just yet help our kind. He is quite handsome to, his charisma and impeccable manners is what draws out the ladies to his side, and his mannerisms and personality, his commanding air that demands respect, yet his gentle demeanor are what gets the men loyal to him. He is, in short, fit to be a perfect leader for our kind." The blonde answered, Yuki didn't like that answer.

For a long time the brunette had known Ruka had liked her brother romantically, had fed her beloved Kaname her impure blood! She wanted this vampire to experience suffering, and ruin her beauty in a way subtle enought, yet clearly enought, to send a message to all the females of their race.

The brunette stormed off, leaving Ruka alone to her thoughts, and hopefully to study in peace. Her hopes, however, were dashed in an instant. Because Yuki came back with a pair of glinting sharp scissors held in her horribly dainty hand, the cruel smile on her face and glint in her eyes promising suffering. "If your hair is gone, you can no longer face my brother right? You will be shamed, your hair is what draws attention to you Ruka! If that is gone, then the others will stay away to! You will be an example to all vampires, their looks can easily be destroyed if I so wish. Get over here!" The Princess spoke slightly crazily.

Ruka dropped her book and went to run to Kaname for help, but Yuki was too quick for her because of her powers and pureblood abilities. She whimpered pitifully as she heard the metal shears chop at her hair, some places getting caught and being tugged away forcefully. Sometimes nicking her neck and making rivulets of blood concealed by Yuki's recent paper cut she used as an alibi for doing this sweep down he pale neck. Yuki didn't let go until she had nothing left to hold on to. Leaving a choppy, horrible mess of Ruka's once beautiful ashy blonde hair.

"Do clean this up, Ruka. Or else you may not be attending Cross Academy for much longer." Yuki left with cold hearted words, the noble vampire sat in shock for moments after.

The shock continued to make the noble move rigidly, alsmot mechanically. She sweeper all of her precious hair into her hands, collecting it and straightening it. Unable to let it go. Once she had cleaned up, leaving no traces of herself, she fled to moon dorms with her hair in her hands.

The noble cried tears, her pain causing her shock to fade as she collapsed against a tree far from the moon dorms, close to the prefect house.

Zero Kiryu, current and only prefect of Cros Academy, knew a vampire was out of the dorms the instant they set foot outside the gates. Annoyed, he prepared to deal with the troublemakers now close to his current residence, and calmly out his contacts back in, letting his hair down and mussing it up. He moodily stalked outside, and quickly found the collapsed blonde vampire.

Annoyed with this, he doesn't look at her, and tells her to return to the dorms. Her heartbreaking sob made him assess the sight before him. He sighed, wondering with slight horror, who had done this? He supported the weeping blonde, taking in her puffy eyes and tear streaked face. The choppy mess her once beautiful hair was, and the gathered bundle held in her palms, clutched tightly. He immediately recognized the long strands as her hair.

He soothed her with gentle words, leading her inside the prefect house. He set her down gently at the kicthen table, not worried about Cross barging in. He was dealing with the depression of Yuki denouncing him, and publicly insukting him. Saying she never loved him, and that the man's dreams were utterly rubbish. Too bad the elder Kuran vampire hadn't heard her, he would have set her straight in an instant. Cross is determined to hide his depression, but during the night when he's alone at his home, he weeps for the lost girl he once held as his own child.

The Rido incident had brought Zero to appreciate Cross more, and brought the two hunters closer. Zero was more open to the elder man, now that Yuki was gone. He was even helping across learn to cook decently. He'd never be five star, but he could make edible, good tasting food now. He noticed the vampire had calmed down in the gentle atmosphere of his plainly decorated home. And prepared some hot water and a kettle. Usually tea and food help the vampires loosen up. Yuki no longer lives in the prefect house with him, so he could decorate the space as he wished. It was not gaudy, but not Spartan either. It was plain and homey, just as the Kiryu House is.

Ruka calmed down once inside, the safe feeling the prefect gave off helping her sobbing subside, her fear no longer present. She observed the surroundings. The last time she had been here the place was gaudy and off putting to her sensitive nose and eyes. Now it was gentle, plain, yet elegant. The wall so were now a gentle pale blue. The decorations no long white, but a warm dark mahogany colour. The furniture was either the same mahogany or a dark brown leather. Shelves full of books, and one of movies, were up against one wall. Like a personal library. Still, much more space was left to be filled in the living room

She noted it must be slightly lonely here now, with just Kiryu here. Simple photos were around, a few art pieces of gorgeous landscaped with a misty mysterious feel to them were tastefully placed upon walls. A few pictures she picked out were of Kiryu and his family when he was young, sat upon the mantel piece. And beside it, a group photo of Kiryu, Cross, Teacher Yagari, and some chestnut haired boy together. Gentle smiles on their faces, it seemed they were in front of the Hunter association building. Kiryu was holding up his training certificate, so the boy was a certified Hunter then? He sure hid his true ability well.

Shesmelt something amazing from the kitchen, and so turned her attention to the silverette who helped her somewhat. She watched him set down some tea and a warm simple pasta in front of her. He to has the same dish, she watches him begin to eat. He was very hungry, she noted, because he ate quickly. Though he kept perfect manners throughout the whole meal. She slowly began to eat her's upon seeing the food was obviously not poisoned. He took a noodle from her plate to prove it at her skeptically look without hesitation, with no care on which piece he took.

She heard water running as she ate. Though she soon hears the water shut off, she doenst catch a glimpse of the silverette for another fifteen minutes. She finsihed off her play just as she was shocked by the teen.

He was wearing a white kimono like robe, the robe stopped just below his knees, leaving his toned calves and thin ankles for anyone to see. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail that reminded her of Kiryu Ichiru's hair, from the glimpse she had caught of him those months ago during the incident.

He was carrying a towel, comb, and pair of scissors for some reason though. That scared her. Then he reached onto the counter and pulled something from a case. Sliding them onto his face he revealed he had good dimmed glasses. Glasses! An impairment, he was showing her a weakness. He wasn't scowling, instead, a gentle calm expression on his face. He kept pity from his eyes, only sympathy shone through.

So Kiryu wore contacts then, to hide this weakness. And that moody persona he put on at all times was just an act, to throw people off. He was really quite gentle and handsome. Though, he was always handsome, for an exhumans, if you looked past his constant scowl and his admittedly terrifying glare.

He began to clean the dishes, his voice oddly soothing sounded through the quiet house. "Souen-sempai, I know you may not trust me. But I suggest taking a shower, I will repair your clothes for you." He suggested, he motioned to my disheveled, dirtied, and slightly torn uniform. It must have tore on some brambles when she was running.

She agreed, and let him lead her to a room painted a gentle purple. The same type of furniture and a soft comfy black rug in the room. Warmth still spread through, and only Kiryu's fresh scent accounted for. Though, an old covered up scent of Yuki Cross was lingering, almost as if a reminder she was once a sweet girl thought human, who was Kiryu's partner prefect.

She undressed when he swiftly left, putting her clothes in the small basket by the door, she heard him collect it once she turned on the water and stepped in when the temperature was appropriate. She ignored him in favour of relaxing under the warm stream of water. Thinking of his surprisng kindness.

On the other side of the bathroom door, Kiryu had already repaired the vampire's clothing, and was currently waiting for it to wash. The silverette set out a beige robe for her to wear once she got out, and put the hair supplies on the bed beside it. He also left a fluffy white towel for her to dry off. He lit a single candle with a subtle rose fragrance most humans can't smell, which would hopefully erase the more prevalent remaining traces of Yuki's scent. And he set some white pyjama pants and a light purple t-shirt for her to wear if she so wished,

While he waited, it was now two in the morning, he made two bento boxes. One for the girl's breakfast, another for her lunch that day. Once finsihed, he waited for her to step from Yuki's old roo. He had placed a second bed inside, making it more of a guest bedroom until other prefects are assigned. This house could fit six prefects, with one guest bedroom. There was one public restroom in the building, but each room had its own en suite bathroom. Each on the small side, but each only made for a single person of course.

Ruka called for him, so he rose from the comfy leather chair he had rested in for a few minutes, and entered the room he situated her in. "Ruka-sempai, I know this must be a sensitive subject for you. But, would you allow me to fix up your hair? Neaten it so it doesn't look as messy anymore. It would allow for a cleane, more even regrowth of your hair. Don't worry, I do my own hair and once did Yuki's and Cross' hair, actually, I still do Cros' hair. Cross would tell you that I'm skilled in this. Yuki would just insult me now." He spoke, saying the last sentence very quietly.

"Yes. Please, it was time for change anyways..." She insisted.

He pulled a chair into the bathroom, laying down a bed sheet on the floor under it. He pulled the long towel over her shoulders, and made sure no hair would get on her clothes. He gentle combed through her hair, snipping it to an even shoulder length. The once choppy mess now neat and tidy, looking as if Ruka had just gotten her hair professionally done. "Do you know how to French braid your hair, Ruka?" He asked her.

She responded with an affirmative. "I'm going to braid your hair." He told her, and began weaving the blonde locks gently into place. He pulled the woven and uncover strands into an elegant bun, and curled her bangs with some steam curlers.

Ruka thanked him, taking in the beautful hair style. He told her to rest, and slipped from the room. He'd clean up in the morning. She took in his lingering scent. Lavenders and roses. The scent was ingrained on the clothes he left her. She slipped into them, and into the comfy bed. Which smelt neutral, like fresh roses really, probably because of the candle and whatever cleaners the prefect used.

She was woken gently by the prefect, he was now dressed in the day class uniform and his hair was down, his contacts were in. She missed the glasses, but knew he'd probably rather keep his glasses for the night only. She moved from bed, dressing in the new looking uniform she knew was hers because of her scent still on the clean clothing. He helped her do up her hair again, and she gratefully took the bento for breakfast. Though he seemed as if he hadn't Atem now, she knew he would later that night after his duties were over. He gave her a fresh box of blood tablets, she remembered dropping her's somewhere in her haste to leave the dorms.

He escorted her to the moon dorms. In a rush of emotion he hugged him tightly, quickly letting go and entering the dorms before he could break out of his reverie. When he did he thoigh on why'd shed hug him, the grumpy prefect. He laughed softly and gleefully when he realized he opened up to her somewhat, and acted like an older brother or even a mother. He had a gentle smile on his face.

Until the day class showed up of course. He hates class changeover.


	2. Aido

**Hope you liked the first chapter. Also, the whole story is going up right now because I felt like writing the whole thing out first. When major authors come out with books they don't publish chapter by chapter to the public right?**

 _Proud, elegant, rich, intelligent. He is like the icy chill blocking your way to the beautiful sunlight warmth, being that annoying cloud blocking the warmth from the earth. Honestly though, sometimes that icy annoyance is a friend you can really appreciate._

The night class was taking a test for the one class they dreaded. Even Yagari, somehow their only current teacher, hated the class. They had to admit he taught well, it's just English is a hard concept to grasp. What, with al the silent letters and rules, and those rules with many subject like I before e but after...what was it...C? Something like that.

Most of the vampires barely passed, though the secretly ancient pureblood had much study on English and so did perfectly fine. Aido was one of the unlucky vampires to do utterly horribly. He was walking away from this test with a 2%, he only got basic greetings correct. Reading English was like reading gibberish to him. Being one of the youngest vampires, he wasn't really taught English.

The blood red ink bore a hole into his vision, his eyes stung. Not from the sight of something so close to his normal food source, but because he'd never failed even an English test before this. Not that they had many tests, mainly just basic rules of English. Not actually writing and reading in English. It had been completely new to him.

He laid his head on the desk, miserable over his recent failure. He caught Yagari sending him a sympathetic look, and he stood up. "I know this may be a difficult subject, I'm not exactly the best teacher for something as confusing as the English language. Just ask my idiot apprentices. Though, Zero does have perfect English now, so I must have been doing something right with him and Kaito. If you need a but of help, go to my apprentice. I'llsend him a message warning him that some of you may see him at some point. Though if you do so, make sure to ask him, not demand it. I can't exactly control my apprentice, just make requests." The experienced Hunter spoke.

"Why Kiryu?" Yuki mumbled.

"Zero is the best at fluent English, even if the accent is heavy. He speaks other languages to. I believe he knows Chinese, Korean, French, Italian, Spanish, and some kind of American First Nations language, Cree I think? If you need help with a language, just go to him." The eye patch wearing Hunter spoke.

"Yagari-Sensei. If you do not mind, why do you wear the eye patch?" Kuran, Kaname, asked gently.

Curiousity finally caught the cat. Instead of verbally answering, he took off the patch, showing the scarred eyed and the lighter pale, unseeing shade of blue his eye was. That quieted down any discussion. "It was an accident when I was training Zero, when Hibi and Akemi were still alive. His senses were still developing, keep in mind Hunter senses develop differently than vampires. Our senses usually start to overwhelm us around five or six, Zero was four. Almost five. He couldn't tell the kind teacher he once knew was turned into an exhuman, I lost the eye protecting him. He still blames himself for it. And you knew this already, Kuran Yuki. If you dare to pull this over his already weighed down head I'll personally take your eye in a worse manner than I lost mine. Understand? Also, the invitation to my apprentice is not extended to you at all. Leave him alone." Yagari growled out at Yuki when he was finishing.

"Hibi and Akemi?" "Wild" asked.

"Hibiki and Akemi Kiryu, Zero's and Ichiru's parents. Excellent hunters. It was horrible for the association emotionally and physically in terms of strength in numbers, to see such a strong young couple be taken so soon." Yagari answered absently, his unseeing eye oddly focused at that moment on a place on the wall behind the class.

Once again, Yagari caught a blade flying at him on a severely abused book. He chuckled and dismissed the class. Aido sat there shocked. Hunters do have hearts after all. Kiryu's parents' names were nice. He wondered what they look like...

Those thoughts were quickly pushed away when he once again spotted the glaring fail on his paper. The young vampire packed up his bags, intending to spend the night studying. He rubbed his hair back, just as the hairs on the back of his neck stood. He turned to face a sadistic looking female pureblood most knew as Yuki Kuran. She then looked oddly innocent. "Aido-kun! Can you help me with my English? I didn't get a single question right, and I know you are amazing at everything!" She chirped, the blonde got more depressed.

He put on a cheery face though. "Sorry, Princess Yuki. I didn't do much better than you on this test I'm afraid. Maybe a different test?" He responded, the brunette viciously smirked.

His eyes widened in horror as he realized her test read 87%, she had passed with a level of rare excellency. Then again, she did once have Kiryu, his rival for too grades overall in the school, available as a tutor whenever she wished. He had fallen into her trap. And that was his second mistake.

"Aido-kun. Did you fail? Oh dear. I guess even I, the stupid pureblood Princess, can do better than smart intelligent "Idol-Sempai" in English! It's so easy. I'll tell my brother, I bet he will be happy to know you are only good for being his sexual slave right? No need for your education to continue hmm? Pull up your English grade, or else you might find yourself forced to give yourself up to paying man in a brothel!" She hissed at him, the blonde vampire sobbed as she swept from the room.

The rest long gone.

He fled to the library, the librarian merely sighed and left for the night. Telling him to close the door and lights when he left. He only nodded and went off in search of every book on learning English he could find. He didn't want to end up as she threatened. And he knew she could make that nightmare happen ever so easily. Her being the Kuran princess and all. He was cornered like a bug in the spider's web. And he knew it.

Just walking up to the school was Kiryu, he was ready to do some late night reading. His patrol had ended, for it was far too late and chilly in the night for any day class student, even the craziest, to be out sneaking to see the now resting night class. The night class had been done for two hours now, and as they get no homework, they should be well asleep or enjoying blood tablets or wine. Depending on the vampire and their tastes or needs at that moment in time.

He noticed the library lights still on, and scowled. The librarian would have left once night class was out, which meant someone else was in the library, else she would have locked up. Kiryu had a key, and so had free reign to the library at this time of night. The librarian would have only left the lights on and doors unlocked if someone was in there, and the only students permitted out at this time were night class students. He was not amused.

He saw that the mystery vampire was Aido, and immediately became agitated. Like he needed to deal with the overly annoying blonde. Kiryu stalked up to the vampire, who was currently crouched over whatever he was doing. He heard sobbing. Aido to? Thought the silverette. Books on English, some not even helpful at all, we're open around the blonde in a mess on the table. Though what stood out the most was the test with the two percent on it. Ah, that explains it.

He started carding his hand through the hysterical blonde's head, the tears began to subside, and gentle calm breathes came from the blonde. He had fallen asleep. The silverette pulled his hair back and switched his contacts for his glasses. He took off his uniform jacket and slipped it over the library chair, then gathered al the books Aido had open.

He put away the books that would not help Aido at all, and put away the advanced books. He pulled out books that may look useless, but he used them when he learned English, and they were so helpful. He put the stack of about fifteen books and two workbooks on the table. He photocopied the workbooks, and stapled the two different books apart from the other. He put a sticky note on them that he could write in them.

He looked at Aido's notes, and scowled. He obviously wasn't grasping the concepts of basic English, his notes were overly complicated and not helping him at all. He put the useless notes in the recycling, and photocopied his much easier to understand notes. If the old ditzy Yuki could understand them within a few days, the intelligent blonde would do so in a few minutes.

He continued to clean up the library, and made sure everything was in order before sitting across from the blonde and opening his homework to work on. His reading time having been lost to making sure Aido didn't break down again and inturrupt his designated weekly reading time.

It was about half an hour before Aido awoke, his eyes focused on the silverette finishing his homework with impeccable writing in a lilac ink. So the silverette did have a girly side then? Aido observed the change in appearance, and the fact that the silverette was not wearing the black day class uniform blazer for once. He noticed that his notes were replaced with lilac inked notes, ones simpler than his own and actually easier to understand. Even from just the first page visible. Neatly stapled together, along with the workbooks with the sticky note.

He remembered having broken down from being confused and stressed out, then a gentle hand petting his head until he fell asleep. It must have been Kiryu! He noted the books were rearranged, some put away, a few new ones there. Now only fifteen books were on the table. Some he had deemed useless were there, but if the guy with the perfect grades had put them there after al the other help, why would he hinder him in the books department? Aido remembered Yagari-Sensei said to go talk to Kiryu to.

He gathered the silverette's attention. The shocking lavender eyes of the exhuman teen startled him for a moment, they looked so different behind the gold rimmed glasses. The simple rounded frames looked fashionable yet practical. "Why did you do this, Kiryu?" I do asked.

"Because, Aido, I know you as the arrogant yet rightfully intelligent blonde. Nothing phases you, though you are quick to temper that is normal for young vampires your age. You needed help, and Sensei did say to come to me for help as long as I am notified in advance. Send a note by Sensei, and then visit me after your classes end. Most likely I'll be just wrapping up my patrol duties at that point in time. I can help you then." Kiryu answered calmly.

"So, can I check these books out to use?" The blonde asked, looking at the stack of tomes.

"Unfortunately no, I can give you a personal coy of mine to use at my home only, since I have them from when I was taught English by Sensei. But many of these books are the only copy the library has, and so the librarian doesn't let them out of here. However, you can come here and I'll lock up two hours after class ends. Tell the night class this, I'm sure I'll see more of you around now.

Aido observed Kiryu check out the books that Aido could take, then ushered him out of the library after double checking everything. He watched Kiryu turn off the lights and lock the doors and windows tight. He took in the surprisingly wonderful scent from the exhuman. Usually his kind of vampire smells rotten, but Kiryu smelt of lavender and roses.

As they reached the doors, Aido turned to say thanks to the silver haired teen, but al he felt was a ruffling of his hair and Kiryu as no longer there. He seems to have vaulted over the gates already, huh.

Aido entered to see Ruka, and her suddenly short hair in all its glory, waiting for him. She looked worried. "Princess Yuki returned, but you did not. I feared she did something to you, Hanabusa. You smell of lavender and roses. I take it Kiryu-kun helped you?" She asked, her tone oddly soft and her eyes filled with sad understanding.

Aido looked at her in shock. Hasn't he had enough of that tonight? "I'm sorry to have worried you, Ruka. Princess Yuki just...said some words and...they affected me greatly. She threatened to get me expelled and sold off as some whore, Ruka. All because of my single failed English test! I have to ace this next one, I have to! Kiryu-kun helped me though. He's so kind...so warm looking once he gets rid of that cold exterior of his. His glasses and his hair pulled back really make a difference to. Wonder why the Princess hasn't capitalized on that yet, since Kiryu seems to want to hide his difference in appearance from everyone. Though he looks more comfortable how he is at night." Aido ranted, his voice coming in like a sigh at the end.

"I understand. Kiryu-kun...he helped me ythe other day Hanabusa. The princess chopped up my hair, she made it so horrible. But Kiryu-kun, he helped me. Not a hint of pity anywhere, even in his eyes. Only sympathy and understanding. He did my hair like this. He made me dinner. And I know he's made you some before. Hanabusa...he's an exhuman right? How long does he have left? You know?...to live? I found out from Seiren that he basically deals with everything at the school due to neglected student council. Treasury, staff meetings, event planning, field trip orginization, association business, council business, parents, their brats, prefect duties, he practically runs it all alongside Chairmen Cross! How long until they both burn out?" Ruka whimpered.

"Kiryu-kun's days are numbered, sadly. Though, with his habits and his self control, I'd suspect at least a hundred years out of him. He'd stop aging as slowly as he is around twenty, eighteen at the earliest. Chairmen...you know that he's been particularly stressed after the Rido incident, and the awakening of the Princess' pureblood blood. Plus, the death of Ichiru Kiryu hit them both hard. Especially Kiryu-kun. He was forced to do what should have happened in the womb sixteen years ago. It must have sickened him. You know how much he loathes himself." Hanabusa answered sadly.

"Oh! What if you helped develop a more friendly blood tablet!? One more nutritious yet better tasting for vampires. Closer to blood and able to completely tap down blood cravings!? Blood lust to!?" Ruka expressed, showing a rare account of excitement.

"I'll need some materials, and maybe some blood samples from different classes of vampire and humans, Kiryu-kun to. Yes, il get to work on that immediately." Aido said, determination shining through.

Yes. Cross Academy may just be changing. But for better or for worse?


	3. The Day of a Model

**Hope everything is enjoyable so far.**

 _They really are beautiful vampires, more so than normal. I understand their passion and love for modelling, yet...when the are told that is all they are good for, and work is poured on them to the point not even vampiric stamina can keep them healthy from the lack of rest. We have a problem._

Zero Kiryu was not a happy camper. He was forced into uniform and prefect badge to escort the two modelling vampires to a daylight photoshoot. He had to keep an eye on them apparently. Like the two models needed any help. He had gotten to the school gates, and immediately noticed something was up with Yuki talking to the two models. She seemed to be cruelly speaking, if her body language was anything. The brunette was telling Shiki and Rima they were useless sloths only kept around because of their good looks and successful modelling careers. Kiryu split up the conversation, saying they had a schedule to keep.

He ushered the two vampires into the car, he himself took his motorcycle, a sleek black and silver bike with lavender accents. he two vampires admired the prefect as he skillfully kept his motorized bike upright and moving. They noticed the slight tensing of his muscles and the slight dip of the bike as it turned and changed lanes, they knew that the motion of going forwards kept him upright. But it was still different to see in action. As they got to the building the shoot was taking place in, Kiryu turned to the two vampires to give a run down of their day, since they hadn't known the full extent of their day.

 _"_ It is to my understanding that you don't know your whole day, so I am to tell you now before we enter the building. Luckily you are ahead of schedule, so I can explain and you can ask questions. First, you have the latest gothic clothes to model for the upcoming spring line, then you have a cosplay spread to do to promote an anime called Bleach? After that you have a half hour break, and then another shoot for the latest Spring gowns and high society fashions. Then you have lunch break. After lunch you have a final shoot promoting kimonos for the spring festivals coming up. After that we will return to the school, or get food for you two. I can bet media coverage will be here, be prepared to deal with their annoyance. I'll keep most of it off of you and the set to allow for efficient work." The silverette told the two.

That is when he fully looked at them and noticed their already troubled and tired looks turn into resigned and exhausted looks. Those were quickly covered up. He let them go inside, then went into the nearest convenience store for pocky and drinks. He ave the two vampires their snack as they came out of hair and makeup, and were waiting for the shoot to start. They gratefully finished off the snacks quickly, good thing he hadn't given everything to them at once, it probably would have been devoured.

He kept press off the two vampires, not even letting them talk to camera men. He saw the men and women on the set look relieved. As the half hour break came upon the tired looking vampires he gave them another snack and let them take a nap. He used a spell to put them to sleep quickly. Holding those poses must be very tiring after all. The spread for high end society clothing came. The two vampires had to hold dance-like poses. The two looked sore half way into the surprisingly many fashions. Kiryu was asked to help with the shoot, and before he had a chance to answer was doing errands as quickly as possible. He noticed a lot of looks being sent his way as he kept press out of the building and did errands practically effortlessly. A phone call was made to Cross Academy to ask if Kiryu could participate, even if the silverette hadn't been asked or given consent. Cross was happy to let the Council and association know, as well as the night class, not to be surprised if Kiryu came back grouchy with some make up on, and his pictures in a fashion spread in a few days.

Kiryu was asked to model. To make things go faster. The silverette agreed once shiki and Rima begged, in all of one minute. The vampires had asked for help, it just so helped that the handsome young teen was right there for the picking. A few suits, a few spanish and french styled shirts and pants, and some very rural looking yet elegant clothes, and the shoot was finished ten minutes early.

Lunch break was quick, and the spring festival kimonos were up. They'd only take about an hour or two. Kiryu was not happy. For some reason he was put in the most noticeable kimono. His hair was pulled back, white makeup highlighting his eyes and some glitter on his slightly exposed collar bone. He was in white silk, long billowing folds that fluttered as if he was in water. Purple and silver beads and tassels were decorating the pale lavender obi, and silver decorated sandals on his feet. A silver hairpin was in his hair, and a white fan with a lotus in lavender on it was put in his hand. White tassel and silver beads dangling from it, which he held properly in his hand. He felt as if he was in a traditional hunter festival, which he took part in every year on October 31, the day of the dead. Rima was in a simple light orange tinted silk, a beautiful head piece with orange flowers on it and a matching fan, accents done in a lovely red. Shiki was in a kimono similar to his, but in blood red. Prussian blue accents and no fan, but instead a sword prop that looked very real. His hair was combed and slicked back slightly, yet looked kind of messy.

The set was like a traditional Japanese household, kiryu felt as if the set was trying to portray royalty when relaxing. The silks really were light and comfortable, yet warm enough for the chill of spring.

The stylists insisted they take the kimonos they wore, and a few other fashions, as they left. He spelled the vampires to sleep and made them as comfortable and safe as possible in the car before the group drove back to the school. The two woke up on the couch with Kiryu's jackets draped over them, his biking and his school blazer. They were warm and felt soothed by the lingering scent of roses and lavender. The two vampires found a note saying they were welcome to come over whenever they wished, and that they needed to eat properly. The two were practically feathers.

Ruka and Aido found them staring at the jackets, and immediately recognized the smell off the pieces of clothing. The other vampires filtered in as the four shared a smile, the four hid them though as Yuki came in and became confused at the pleseantly foriegn smell. Yuki left to have some tea before classes. "Who's scent is that, Hanabusa?" Kain asked, his confusion clear though he showed some recognition.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize it, Akatsuki. We do pass by him every day." Ruka mentioned.

"Kiryu? Wow, I never smelled him because I thought..." Akatsuki trailed off.

"That he would smell like decay, or at the very least fresh dirt, because he is exhuman?" Takuma finished, the ashamed vampire nodded.

"White roses, a scent I associate with death. The sickly sweet smell, Kiryu-kun's days are sadly quite numbered. Merely because his body will not be able to handle him practically starving it but keeping the lust for blood in him under careful lock and key. Sadly blood tablets make him violently ill, it is horrible to see him in the exhausted pained state after he forced down blood pills for the day class. I wish to look for a remedy for Level D, and maybe some E, vampires." Kaname sighed, the group of close vampires took in the smell.

Yes. Kiryu was sick, and the teen knew it to.

But the four vampires he helped were determined to extend that lifespan.


	4. Day of a Prefect

**You may continue!**

 _The night class began to look at me differently. As if they had just realized I was going to die, and would die young. They looked more intently at me, and took in what they could. I've always seen my elders as elegant and graceful, as all vampires naturally have...except the youngest Kuran. She is just a bint. But, maybe things will look up for everyone? Well, not me, but you get the point. The night class is being tormented, how long until they are all depressed and leaning on me for support I may not be able to give them for very long?_

The night class waited anxiously, frozen under the screams and stares of the day class. Yuki sneered and wanted to go ahead, but she sensed her brother would not move until he saw that his "knight" was fine. She scowled when the older vampire, though of lesser blood, showed up. His glare was on full strength, his annoyance and frustration adding up to a very dark cloud of negative miasma being practically visible around him, a dark purple colour that fluxuated quite creepily.

The prefect was currently thinking about how annoying and loud the day class was. How lazy they were. How worthless in society they would be. How Cross Academy's good name and high expectations were being thrown into the mud because these students couldn't hold a smidge of control over themselves. Sayori Wakaba was trying to pull her friends from the crowd, saying they had to study, but they pushed her onto the walkway into the moody silverette. Seeing his friend hurt sent him over the edge, she was just trying to watch out for her other friends now that she had lost Yuki to this new horrible persona wearing her skin.

"ENOUGH!" The silverette yelled, he covered Sayori's ears first to avoid harming her.

The day class quoted and froze. "You all are being disgraceful to our school name! You don't deserve to wear Cross Academy's Crest! You do That! You are lazy, selfish, annoying, gossiping, hormone controlled idiots! Our generation is being ruined by people like you! Our school was ranked with the top marks in the country before this generation came in! We've dropped in the ranks! Do you know how stressed Chairmen Cross is!? Having to do _Student Council_ work because none of you could get off your lazy asses to do it!? How do you think I felt, and Yuki when she wa a prefect, when we had to watch your sorry asses when you snuck out! How do you think we fekt dealing with this every day!? How do you think the night class feels being bombarded and stressed out on their walk to classes by your screaming and whating their attention!? Go study or get out? Personally I'll be making sure only intelligent respectful students get into this academy in the future! You bunch of worthless, shameful students!" The silverette ranted, the night class ceased any and all thought.

Kiryu and Cross really did all that? Yuki was agreeing with Kiryu's point, the day class was very shameful and a pain to deal with. Other than that she didn't care, she no longer had to deal with the annoyances. The day class quickly cleared out, many crying and looking ashamed. The few guys looked embarrassed and scurried off. Sayori thanked the silverette and hugged him, before going off to drag her friends to the library for studying.

Kiryu was pleased with himself. Maybe now he'd have just a little less to do on a day to day basis. He lied when he said Cross did that, he did, but by saying it was Cross' duty it got the message across harder to the day class students. Kiryu was expecting many transfer letters soon, and he hoped to pick out the most intelligent of the bunches of students. He'd test them in the room with vampires, and another without them. See if the vampires distracted them at all. He'd make sure Cross academy only had the best from now on.

Yuki stormed up to him, roughly grabbing his collar and tugging the silverette down, she harshly whispered something in his ears, before continuing on the path ahead. Her claws had ripped up his uniform collar, and drawn a sweet smelling and very enticing blood. The sickly sweetness of the scent just proved more clearly that Kiryu was sick. The fact the shallow cuts didn't heal or even clot like a human's would rose the alert even higher.

Seiren stepped forward and showed Kiryu the bandage and disinfectant, he let her clean up his neck, albeit hesitantly. Blood quickly stained through the bandage, due to it not clotting quickly. But with the pressure of the bandages the blood flow stopped. To the relief of the night class. "Alright, let's get you to class. Sensei will have my head if you aren't there in a few minutes." Kiryu snapped them from their inaction.

The night class used their vampiric speed to get ahead, how the Hunter kept up was easily remembered. Hunters trained themselves quite harshly to keep up with vampires. Their genes plowed for the intense training. And Hunter academies made sure young ones were absolutely ready to take on any level vampire.

Kiryu was thinking, though. Expand the school and have a slightly seperate campus for the night class? It would allow for more students, and more spread out dorming and schooling. Day class students would be given some late night privilege on their side of the campus. More classes could be offered with different staff. Though Yuki wanted complete separation by doing this, he knew the school would only benefit. Not like the grounds didn't have the space for it after all.

Kiryu saw the night class go inside the main adacdemoc building, and stalked off for patrol. He caught only two day class students instead of the usual seventeen to thirty. The two were the girls with the absolute worst grades in the entire school. Failing in everything, he was getting them expelled. That would bring up the school average by a few percents he's sure.

He escorted the two to Cross' office. That night, two girls left Cross Academy by expulsion. And Cross was filing many transfer requests already handed in, because students couldn't take the high expectations and were falling behind in classes. On the other hand, Kiryu picked out many intelligent candidates to join for the leaving student positions.

Kiryu ended up going home while Cross happily wrote that entrance exams were to be held just as this term ended for a chance to get into CrossAcademy again for a select few students. A few vampires volunteered to write the tests to allow for appropriate testing. A few female and male for gender equality and appropriate testing of even homosexual students.

As soon as Kiryu got in he felt a tight pain in his chest, that needle feeling you get when a limb falls asleep began picking at his tattooed neck. He knew his eyes were turning red ,he became light headed and stumbled as he shut the door. He barely was able to shower and get into his robes before he collapsed in a shivering pained mess on his bathroom floor. Becoming cold from the leftover water he had yet to clean up.

He passed out because of the waves of pain, and didn't realize when four vampires snuck inside his house. Ruka, Hanabusa, Rima, and Shiki snuck in with a box of blood tablets that looked exactly the same as the normal boxes. They found Kiryu's whole supply, only a few boxes, and replaced them with their box, leaving a note saying they were an improved formula and that he should try them at least once.

They dried off the collapsed teen and slipped him into his bed, tucked in tight. They checked his neck, now almost finished healing. The wound would be completely gone by morning. The group slipped from the house, leaving Kiryu's freshly washed jackets on the couch with a present. A new water bottle, which was a dark glass decorated by the Kiryu Clan symbol on it. His name written in silver, in Kanji going down the left side of the symbol.

When Kiryu awoke he saw the nite and knew it had been his four vampire wards that had come to him. He tried it. It tasted closer to blood, that he knew very well...Kuran's blood? No...it tasted like...yes Kuran's! He couldn't believe it. Were these made specially for him. He found another note saying other vampire's would taste the blood they liked the most, mostly human blood, but some would think the tablets tasted like their mate's blood. It all depended on the vampire. Oh, well...that explains a bit.

He found the water bottle and smiled. Haha, sometimes he just adored the vampires. Now, where were his glasses?


	5. Kain

**Next vampire!**

 _When I think of him, my thoughts immediately go to his lazy I-just-git-out-of-bed-and-don't-care appearance. And his rediculous nickname from the day class of course. Honestly, he pulls off the look. And he always seems bored. In my opionion though, he's adorable trying to pull off the look. Why am I so much like a woman lately? Maybe I'm just coming into my true thoughts, now that I am dying...though I have felt miraculously better ever since those new blood tablets were developed. Maybe I'm just maturing past teenage hormone stages?_

Akatsuki was poked awake by Aido, classes were just let out for the day and Aido wanted to get another lesson from Kiryu on English, so he immediately sped off. Kain lazily blinked himself awake and pulled himself off the oddly currently comfy desk. Ah- Yagari must have out a pillow under him as usual, the hunters have grown soft here. Or maybe that is just their true natures. After the Rido Kiran incident, as everyone calls it, the hunters at the academy have been much more docile and less hostile towards the aristocrats. Though Yuki was treated like she was merely just a day class student still, with cold hearted and short clipped responses. And the older Kuran was regarded with respectful distrust. Understandable on Kaname's part. He did keep the fact his uncle was alive a secret from those around him. Including his poor cousin. Who was possessed by his own father.

He was brought out of his musings by the pureblood Princess Yuki. He withheld a groan at the sight of her. He dreaded whatever she wanted, seeing the poorly hidden preadtorial look on her face. Did she know? He hadn't even told Kaname-Sama yet, unsure of what he would say or do to him. "Kain, what are your duties when serving my brother?" She asked, oh, that's it?

"As a member of his advisors, yet also his servants. I am to make sure he is protected and that his orders are carried out. He may occasionally ask for opinions on certain matters, in that case those he appoints shall answer to their best abilities. I am not the only one in this role,your majesty." He answered.

"What else?" She demanded harshly, I kept a flinch hidden.

"As a member of his court, I am to make sure you, his betrothed and family, are safe. I am also to make sure rules are being followed once he takes command, and advise him on matters he needs second opinions on." He bit out, disgusted by a respectful tone and mannerism.

"Oh well. Too bad for you that I will be choosing new advisors, court members, and servants for my brother. As is one of my duties as future queen. You shall not be on any of said staff. If you can not even tell my brother of your plans to create a more human night life for vampires, take away the elegant extravagant balls and replace them with common dance meant for dumb grungy teens and young human adults! I will be informing my brother of this tonight. Stay away from my brother, Kain. Or I'll have you and Aido sold as sexual slaves to the highest bidding humans, your fangs will be ripped out and any further growth of said fangs shall be...stunted." Yuki hissed aggressively, she didn't notice Yagari return to the classroom.

Akatsuki did, and he saw the hunter's one eye widen with shock. A rare occurance. "Oh, and Kain. Your fans are annoying, calling you wild all the time. Start dressing appropriately like everyone else! We are vampires. Not common class humans." She added in a sweet tone at the end, and she strolled right past Yagari with a triumphant look.

Never noticing the shocked Hunter. What was he going to do now? He's never really cared for his appearance, it's second nature to him...to dress and act as he does. And now Aido and him are in danger of becoming sexual toys for being associated with Kaname? He's never even tried to look the way he does, he never asked to meet Kaname as a Childe. But he does, and he did.

Yagari stepped forward."Kain. Go to my apprentice. He should be able to help you. I'll arrange a new seating plan, to keep suspicion away from Kuran that you aren't following her orders willingly. Is there anyone else she has threatened? Other than Aido." Yagari muttered just loud enough for Kain to hear.

"I can bet Shiki, Rima, and Ruka have all been threatened or harmed by her in some way lately. If I were to take a guess at who else may have, that I am unsure of, is Maria and Takuma. Seiren would be left alone, seeing as she is a lesbian vampire, and only lives to serve as Kaname-sama's bodyguard." Kain answered the Hunter.

Yagari nodded. "Get going. Go to Zero. He'll be in the prefect house at this time of night. Knock three times, wait two seconds, knock two times. That will let you know you need his help and were sent by me." Yagari told him, Kain nodded and sped off to the trees.

The prefect house was sweat of the school right? Close to the edge of the main forest clearings. He found the plain house, a few red roses planted wonderfully out front. They looked well cared for. He knocked as told, Kiryu opened the door a second later. He observed the silver haired teen, he noticed that his friends were in the house as well. Bar Maria and Takuma. His hair was tied back, he had glasses on, and the white short kimono made him look much different. The glasses, Kiryu needed vision help?

Kiryu led him inside with a sad look, and locked the door after checking outside for something. He deemed it fine and insisted I sit at the kitchen table. "I had a feeling one or two more of you would show up soon, I made extra dinner and dessert today. Not that I have any doubts that it al would have Beene athen anyways. Not with appetites like Shiki's and Rima's. What happened, Kain-sempai?" The teen asked, sitting down with a glass of water and a new blood tablet. You can tell because the new ones are tinted pink.

He watched as Kiryu downed the glass, and the enseness of his shoulders fade slightly. Kain wondered if Yuki would put his plans and hopes on hold. His friends appeared like themselves again, even if around the teen they once hated with a passion. Especially his cousin. He knew the silverette could be trusted. "Yuki...found out about my plans to create a more exciting night life for vampires. Night clubs and hotels that cater directly to vampire needs. She threatened that if I kept my friendship with Kaname-Sama, she'd have Hanabusa and I sold as sexual toys to the highest bidding humans. And she basically kicked us all off the court, servant, and advisor staffs. She's picking who makes her pleased. And she is practically forcing me to clean up my looks." Kain answered the younger vampire.

Kiryu shook his head sadly. "Yuki wishes to tell the Day Class of what I am. She wants the school expanded and humans and vampires completely separated bar school events. Of course, Cross and I are twisting this to benefit us and those who deserve the benefits. She also wants to reveal some very personal information that only her and Cross would know about Hunter clan history. She's holding us for blackmail." Kiryu told them, his exhaustion finally settling on them.

The teen did look more stressed out than a anxious student studying for exams, taking said exams, and then waiting in fear of failure until test scores were posted. And those students can get pretty bad come exam week.

"Alas, what she doesn't know is that this clan information will be made public to Hunter and vampire communities for truce reasons. As vampire coven histories shall also be released. For sakes of keeping the treaties strong between our races. I can tell you a bit now, Kuran should be receiving notice from the council soon. As for your problems, Kain-sempai. I recommend a clip on tie, they always stay tied and neat as long as they are out on properly. I'll sew the tops of your uniforms so that it looks like a proper tie is on you at al times. You never have to worry about it being to tight or loose either, it will be like wearing a normal shirt on a regular day. Button up every button of your blazer and shirt exceot the very top button, fold the collars over. Your hair just needs to be combed and changed a bit. Maybe some moose, Yuki wil be able to detect that, and your hair won't be your natural bed head anymore." Kiryu told the vampire, showing him how to do so.

Kain realized he looked proper, but still felt comfortable. He's found a new way of getting around wearing tight choking ties at high class events now. Kain soon learned Aido's rapidly improving English grades were because of Kiryu, and Ruka's wonderful hair was being kept up by Kiryu, not a professional stylist. And the minimal damage done due to Yuki's rough treatment had been quickly remedied. Then Shiki and Rima, their well rested and well fed state is also because of the silverette. Before they had been tired and practically starved thanks to Yuki.

A harsh knock banged on the prefect house door. Kiryu quickly ushered the vampires into his room, and ran water through his hair, he hesitantly took of his glasses and made it seem s if he had just gotten out of the shower in a matter of moments. He went out to answer the door, an apology on his lips. "Apologies, Kuran-San. I just got out of the shower." Kiryu lied, luckily he smelt freshly showered without the vampire scents on him.

"I know they are here. They are to return to the moon dorms with me immediately!" Yuki demanded harshly, trying to step past Kiryu.

"Kuran-San, you are not allowed in the prefect house anymore, only those invited may come in as per school rules. Whomever you speak of, they are not here. The last guest I had here was Aido two nights ago returning an English book he borrowed for class that I leant Yagari specifically for him." Kiryu skillfully lied.

Luckily Yuki's senses were shit and she couldn't sense the amused auras of the five aristocrats. And the extensive spell work of the house and surrounding grounds kept scents from being detected, as well as dulling any auras to those who don't know how to reach around barriers to sense people and creatures. Yuki fumed.

"You useles E! You are worthless! Nothing! Your family would be ashamed of you! You are a disgrace! Hibiki and Akemi must be rolling in their graves because of what you have becomes! Ichiru must be ashamed he ever sacrificed himself for you! You were worthless even as a child! You just stood frozen in the snow as your parents' blood stained the whiteness red! And then Shizuka bit you! You merely laid there waiting to Diez! You piece of shit! How you ever killed my uncle when my brother could not astounds me. Most powerful Hunter my ass. You are useless. Worthless. Just go die. The school will be better off without an uncontrollable monster on the loose!" Yuki ranted, dropping any an all respect for her elders.

"How dare you! You may insult me! Belittle me! But when you disrespect my family, Kuran, you are asking for trouble! My parents are always to be adressed by you as Kiryu-San! Do you understand!? My brother as Kiryu-San! You have no right to say their names that way! Do you understand Yuki! Get out of my sight before you get Killeen he same way Kuran Rido did!" Kiryu was enraged, clearly, at the blatant disrespect for his descended loved ones.

Yuki shivered in fear and scrammed. The five vampires completely forgotten. Kiryu locked his doors again and slumped into a living room couch. Curling up. The five vampires came out, Ruka prepared hit chocolate the way she knew he liked it, having spent so much time around the mysterious prefect now. Kiryu was taking quite the emotional beating from Yuki, and trying to hide and brush it off for the sake of Cross, most likely. He still couldn't believe what Yuki had become, and was slowly coming to terms with it. The fact that the once sweet pureblood child, and the once sweet human teen, were replaced by a vindictive bitch of a teen pureblood. And being called and when he was clearly in control of himself, and still quite clearly a high D, close to a C in control and ability really, astounded them.

Yuki had really fallen quite far, sadly. Ruka handed him the hot chocolate, they sat in silence as he took a few long sips and calmed down, Ruka must have slipped a blood tablet into it, which they had seen Kiryu do a few times instead of with plain water. It tasted oddly good, better than anything else they'd ever dranken plain.

"Thank you, Ruka. I beg you all to observe those who are close to Kuran Kaname, for they to may be affected worse than anyone else can imagine. Hurry and bring them here, so I can make sure they are alright. I'm honestly finding myself getting quite attached to you all, and as a prefect it is also my duty to make sure students are safe. Especially the night class, as was my assignment. Yuki originally watched the Day Classclosely, you see. That would normally be the student council's job, but that and the dorm presidency has been neglected for the day class for the past few years now. Let's try and correct some things around the school. The least I can do is care for you all, to make up for my atrocious behaviour before the incident." Kiryu spoke softly, letting Ruka return the partially hazy sighed prefect sigh in relief at having full vision again.

She pulled his hair back to, lightly combing her fingers through the younger' hair. He may act slightly older and more responsible, but he's younger than every other vampire in the room. The five vampires promised to do so, letting the silverette fall asleep before carrying the oddly light Hunter to his room and tucking him in. they observed his room. A few familial pictures, some artwork of his, clearly because of the paints and art supplies in his room, and his name being signed on the backs of each frame. The walls were a soft blue, the furniture the same dark mahogany. The bed was obviously from Cross, a simple four poster with dark lavender drapes. The bedding was the same blue and lavender of the room, with black Lotis outlines dotting the bedding. They slipped off the prefect's glasses and set them on the nightstand. They filled his water bottle with water and a tablet.

They left his house securely locked with vampiric magic, and by using some telekinetic ability to slip the locks into place. Upon returning to their dorms they immediately hid from Yuki in their rooms. They noticed she had not been in them, and faked sleep. Ruka had faked just in time, looking as if she had Beene noozing for hours, when Yuki barged in. Startling Ruka and her roommate, an independent aristocrat named Shira, out of their slumber. Yuki stormed from the room, mumbling about useless servants. Shira scowered and got up to shut the door. "Any idea what that was about?" She asked Ruka.

Though Ruka knew, she replied in the negative. The two went to sleep again, waiting for class changeover to come back around.


	6. Kaname Kuran

**Oh how people have fallen eh? Yuki, always hated her.**

 _Kuran Kaname is many things, but oblivious is not one of them. Being ancient has something to do with that you see. But he does get concerned and worried, and when that happens he gets suspicious and up trustful of those who may be hurting those close to him or that are the cause of worry. So when Yuki began doing things, he did notice the effects of being in the same room as Yuki, or being around someone anyways, were a negative influence to his Coven._

Kaname Kuran. Last Kuran male. Ancient pureblood who was the original founder of the Kuran Clan. And soon to be King of Vampires. He is revered by those who know his names, or in the hunters' cases respected and worked with civilly. He is anything but oblivious to things around him, as he was raised to handle politics with vampires and others much older than he was from a young age in his current body by his parents of sorts. Haruka and Yuri Kuran.

He noticed that when around Yuki, his precious sister and future wife to continue the Kuran line in pure blood, his friends and advisors, his court and servants, all acted subdued and upset. He was confused when Yagri suddenly out him and his coven on opposite sides of the room. Not being beside Takuma, his longest friend, upset him to. Yuki had told him about Akatsuki's plans, and Kaname approved of them. He had already known of them. He knew Akatsuki would tell him of his plans before he went through with putting them into action. He was just waiting for his worried friend and advisor to ask and he'd say yes right away. Vampire society is way to stuffy, he believes.

He may act perfect, but he does want to let loose and have fun every once in a while.

He spent break between classes going through the files of vampires Yuki picked for his court, his advisors, and his servants. Even his new bodyguard. He was disgusted, dissapoint end, in his sister. These vampires were al suck ups, no minds of their own. They are just like the vampires the council wants under them for basic desk work! He was going to decline these people, and make sure his current staff was kept by the Kuran Clan for a long time. But his sister was persistent these people were best for him, he had to get these vampires far away from him.

Takuma kept giving him saddened looks, he obviously had been bothered by Yuki as well. Then he gave pointed looks at their friends, the five who had been gaining help from Zero the past few weeks. Kaname caught on, and observed them closely. Their scents had something attached, someone's scent that he knew well. Roses and lavender, sickly sweet. Then they looked out the window and saw the silver haired prefect run past after a few day class girls. He was yelling at them to stop and follow him to Cross' office, he threatened expulsion yet the girls did not stop. They dissapeared from sight in quite a comical chase, seeing as Kiryu was clearly annoyed with having to hold back his true speed as to not scare the girls. Even his natural Hunter speed would scare the living daylight a out of them, Kaame mused. He noticed his friends calm down at the sight of him, the auras relaxing and becoming happy.

The scent was Kiryu's, he realized. And it seemed eveyrthing clicked into place. His sister, Yuki, was harassing his friends, his family basically. And in turn of their hurt because Yuki forbids them to see him or be near him, which is probably the reason why they were hurt, their teacher sends them to his apprentice because he has a softer heart then most realize. What Kaname knew though, for sure, was that sending them to Kiryu now was a good choice. Even before him and Ichiru-San had left the womb, he refused to devour his twin, and tried his hardest not to hurt the weaker one of the two.

He just wanted family, it was unfair of how Kaname had chosen the softhearted Hunter to suit his needs, and now before his body completely collapses he needed some friendly companionship. Family and less stress on his mind and body. Though Kaname knew something that would hel Kiryu live well last one thousand years old, like a regular low level C, Kiryu just needed to live one more year for it to work.

Yuki had been hounding practically everyone lately. At first he thought it was because she wanted to get to know everyone better, and so flittered around like her normal clumsy, childish self. Now he knew it was to harass them like she had been clinging to him. She wanted him all to herself, wanted to control him. And love blinded him. The saying was true, love is blind. Yuki was just like Shirabuki and his uncle.

Kiryu had been told to escort the night class back to the dorms that night, since he had to discuss something important with them. He came back a but winded, seems those girls had kept running for a while. Is that crying he heard? Guess the two girls are being expelled, or one hurt something. He sent looks over the night class group closest to Kaname, and said brunette noticed the worried look in his eyes. Kiryu had to go chase an E off campus, he was curing everything to high hell as he did so as well. He called over his shoulder that he'd talk to them before their class started the next day.

The day class still hadn't returned to be the forever nuisance they always were. Kiryu really cracked down on them hadn't he.

True to his word he was there in their first period with Yagari, it was a simple lesson that day anyways. Yagari finished up early, and the silverette took over.

"I'll make this quick. There are multiple events coming up. One of those being that stupid chocolate giving day. I will be handing out ear plugs made to drown out noise before you even step towards the gates, make sure to take a pair. Secondly, a ball is coming up for said chocolate occasion. Isn't the valentines season just joyful? Lastly, Cross is having the school expanded to have a purely night oriented campus. That way both classes will have a but more roaming freedom then they do now. This new expansion will be done in a few months, give or take a few weeks. It will include new dorms, new students, new school campus, free roaming until noon for the night class, while the day class would have to be in their dorms by ten at night for safety reasons, and a but if extra time in the library would be open. Unless a new library is also added purely for hunters and vampires use, I wouldn't out it past the man. Any questions?" He spoke, snappily and with some sarcasm thrown in as usual.

"Yes. What will the new students be?" A low class B from a slightly influential class asked.

"Ah, I was dreading this. Yes yes laugh it up. Anyways, there are a few purebloods coming, some aristocrats and commoners. Hunter pupils. And as teachers, hunters and vampires from different classes. The hunters will range from novice to fully initiated, though still continuing education until graduation like I am hopefully going to do. So a purely night oriented class, with different mixing to promote...coexistence between our clans, covens, and etcetra. Anything else?" He answered.

"Yes, Kiryu-kun. Would you happen to know any of these hunters?" Kaname asked.

"Yes. Joining me on prefect staff is Kaito Takamiya, we practically grew up as brothers, both of us along with Ichiru were set to apprentice under Sensei over there. Sadly only Kaito and I had gotten that far. Along with him is an old teacher of ours for maths. Amaya Saruchi. She's mid sixties by this point, but she could still kick Aido-sempai's ass. Don't underestimate a Hunter due to age. That could very well be a fatal mistake. Hehehe." Kiru left off there, and walked up to the back to hand Kaname files on everyone and everything happening.

He thanked him, and he nodded back. He waved a quick goodbye and jumped out the window as is customary when leaving their classroom for prefects, oddly enough. One time they even saw Yagari leave out that way to. Is it a Hunter thing? On the way back to the dorms, he saw Yuki step in place beside Takuma and Maria. Kaname watched as their faces fell and Maria looked close to tears, but they quickly hid everything under cheerful or normal expressions for them when they saw me looking their way. His eyes narrowed briefly before he stopped and returned to his normal gentle demeanour just as Yuki turned back around and quickly latched onto his arm. Practically hanging off him.

Shiki, who had been steps behind, saw the whole thing. He motioned to the others, and they nodded. They noted suck ups were around Kaname and Yuki, and Yuki looked positively gleeful as the vampires formed a distant circle around the two. Keeping the true court and advisors away from their friend and Prince.

The five vampires went up to Takuma and Maria upon entering the dorms, they quickly got pulled into suspicious conversation. "What are you up to? What are you doing? Do you want the princes to think we are conspiring?" Maria hissed, obvious,y upset by whatever Yuki has said on the walk.

"We are not conspiring, or doing anything to warrant that. We are talking. We are friends. Family basically. And we noticed you two fell victim to Princess Yuki's horrible insults and threats just now. We know someone who can help us. Come on!" Shiki spoke, out of character surely.

The two stunned vampires were easily pulled out the back door of the dorms, and towards the prefect house.

In the prefect Kiryu spread out his senses, waiting for the five vampires he knew were making it habit to visit him now. He sensed them approaching with two others he recognized. The last of Kuran's coven. Maria Kurunai and Takuma Ichijou. He began to prepare the last of dinner, tea, hot chocolate, and blood tablets and a water pitcher just in case the vampires didn't want blood tablets in hot chocolate, which he found was his favourite way to enjoy the not-so-awful anymore things.

He finished prep and had just slipped his glasses on when the vampires arrived at his door. They had been travelling at a sedate pace so as to make sure Takuma and Maria were still with them. He opened the door just as Akatsuki made to knock, and caught the offending hand before his chest was hit. Playfully, Akatsuki tapped his chest, to which he recived a playful flick to the forehead. The silverette led them inside, and insisted they allsit for the dinner he knew they hadn't had yet.

The food was gone quicker than he thought it could be, he knew that having Yuki watch their every move would affect their stress levels though, causing loss of appetite or increase in appetite. Now that they were under the calming charm he cast quickly, their hunger was coming back with a vengeance. Oddly, the two vampires did try the blood tablet hot chocolate at the insistence of the other six vampires, and loved it. They had the tea with dessert, a simple cake Kiryu had prepared. Oreo cookies and Chikage's also set out for a long chat. Cookies and other sweets, specially pocky, were also set out. They could very well spend the entire Friday night chatting.

Takuma and Maria kept staring at the Hunter, not believing the snappy silverette they had seen hours ago and Thai docile warm aura holding teen were the same person. But the same scent, similar aura, and the same eyes and looks all screamed that this gentle teen in front of them was the snappy sarcastic Kiryu Zero.

At first, Takuma and Maria were close lipped, but upon seeing the gentle smile upon the silverette's face as Ruka and Hanabusa had anither famous argument. "Hanabusa, Ruka, surely you both are intelligent, elegant, and has more of what does not matter, for humans and others will see you equally due to being in Kuran's coven." The silverette cut in amused before the fight escalated.

The two zipped up in embarrassment but smiled at seeing the pure laughter hidden in the teen's eyes. A harsh knock was heard on the door before it seemed as if it was pushed off its hinges. The door banged into the hall wall, thankfully the door stopper stopped severe damage to the house walls. Kiryu jumped up and grabbed a nearby sword on the wall, they saw the name Kiryu Hibiki inscribed on the metal, no wonder the hairy sword was honoured on the wall. They saw a set of strings and reels, looking razor sharp, with sharp metal claws hanging from the strings. On the claws it spelled out Kiryu Akemi in English. One part of her name on each part of the hand set.

They herad yelling as Kiryu confronted whomever had barged into his house. Yuki. They knew that shrill screeching anywhere.

Meanwhile with Kiryu.

Zero was holding off an angry Yuki, she kept demanding to be let in, her tone not friendly. "I know they are here! I saw them enter today's! Why!? Tell me now!" The brunette demanded.

"To try and be a bit more civil like you used to tell me to be, Kuran, I invited them over for dinner! You and Kuran were next, along with Cross, Yagari, and Kaito when he gets here in a few days!" Zero yelled, furious.

The five sighed and gathered their things, heading out towards the hall door. "We aren't coming, E. You five! We go now! Or I get the council on you!" Yuki threatened, the five paled and said goodbye to iryu's, HoM was powerless o do anything now.

If he hurt Yuki, Kuran would freak on him. If he refused to let the vampires out of his house, they could be hurt worse than what Yuki has planned for them currently. The silverette was left to pick up the mess left behind, though the vampires had tidied the mess they made before Yuki's outburst.

The tired teen dropped into bed with a sad look.

Just what was the extent Yuki would go?


	7. Night Class Additions

**Yeah yeah yeah. On with the show okay?**

 _ **No!**_

 **What?**

 _ **You heard me! No!**_

 **Why?**

 _ **You haven't said a single disclaimer this entire time!**_

 **Too bad so sad. It's kind of obvious I don't own Vampire Knight if I'm writing a freaking FAN fiction. It's kind of sad that you need one to know I don't own it. I'm pretty sure my name isn't anywhere close to having Japanese origin.**

 _ **...**_

 **I thought so. Now on with the story...without! Further interruption.**

 _Sundays always were perfect to relax on. Exceot this particular Sunday was when the transfers arrived. Joy. I had to help with orientation of all the new students and faculty, it was not a fun day, I tell you. Having the whole school population in the one tiny gym, then having to get the day class to leave for the town for their trip, and orient the night class in their specific rules and conducts. Sigh...what a hassle._

Kiryu was laying in the stables. White Lily nibbled on his hair as he slept without a care in the world. Even on the oddly comfortable hay, which shouldn't be, he still should have noticed if Kaname had come even a single step closer to him than necessary. Especially during the day time.

So, when said Kuran Prince showed up and the other horses began to act up. He woke confused and dazed, not knowing why the horses were acting strange. Then he spotted Kuran, and put on a blank face. Though he acted cold, the hay in his hair and half done uo uniform made a comical sight. Especially when he had a bit of drool at the corner of his mouth.

He wiped that away discreetly and straightened his uniform, then picked the hay out of his hair. "What do you need, Kuran-sempai?" He asked snappily, wanting to have had his nap before the sure fire headache he wa stop get that evening.

"What is going on? With Yuki and my friends? They act so differently now." Kuran asked desperately, though hid it under a collected demeanor.

"I'll tell it to you straight, Kuran-Sempai. And I'm not sure you'll like the news I tel you of. She's threatening and replacing them. She's behind the expansion that was finished and the separation of the two classes completely. She's behind the odd behaviour, Ruka's hair. Which I fixed, don't worry. She told you of Akatsuki's plans, when he wasn't ready just yet. He was worried about what you might do to him. Try to subtly say vampire life needs a revamp, he's smart. He'll catch on and gain a but of bravery. Hanabusa's recent withdrawal from his cheery self, Shiki and Rima's tiredness and reluctance to eat. Maria's depression and Takuma's thoughts of withdrawing from the school. She's behind it all." Zero told him bluntly, he gave a defeated sigh.

Then fury showed. "I feared exactly that. Thank you for this information, Kiryu-lun. I know she's probably taken a few hits at you to, if my friends' shock one night was any indication. I'll let her think she's won until we are fully settled in the new dormitories, then she'll have her lesson taught to her. A harsh one. Also, with the drastic increase in students, what is to be done?" Kaname but out, though not towards the silverette.

"As I said when I visited your class, Kaito will be joining me on prefect staff. I trust you guys to be responsible on your own campus, especially since now the blood tablets taste like a vampire's favourite blood. There is no more temptation there. Plus, the new Hunter population here will help discourage any reasons to get on the hunters' bad sides." The teen replied, the elder vampire nodded.

"Student council has to be arranged now, though. And to avoid any conflict between two pureblood ruling the dorms, the president can be either pureblood or aristocrat. But the Vice President of the dorms must be aristocrat or commoner. This balances out power. I just hope you and Takuma stay in as dorm overseers. As for council, that can be arrange do et week the rest of the population of the night dorms." The prefect stated.

"Yes, you and Cross have a very heavy workload. It is beginning to show now that you have to do practically everything whole Cross deals with the effects of my uncle's mistakes." Kaname muttered.

A name left after that, and the teen returned to sleep. Seeing as he had a few hours before he had to deal with students again. He returned to the comfy hay bale beside Lily, and was quickly snoozing peacefully again beside the mothering horse.

That is how the two vampires sent to find him found him. Pictures were taken and soon the whole night class had a picture of the whole stable sleeping, a certain prefect looking disheveled and knocked out cold while his horse Lily nibbled gently on his hair. He was muttering about him going bald if Lily didn't stop, almost unconsiously as he wa spoked awake. They looked at him sadly when he muttered for Yuki to leave him alone. It seemed he hadn't completely moved on.

Rima came over and zapped him with a small little jolt. He shit awake, his hair covered in hay and standing on edge. Electricity will do that to you. Lily nuzzled him as annoyance set in, he began to silently glare at those who dare inturrupt his sleep time. Then he realized the time and shit off,saying quick goodbyes to Lily and closing up the stables. He fixed his tie, put on his badge, checked if he had his gun, fixed up the buttons on his uniform, and fixed his hair with some water from the fountain, all while still running towards the school gates.

The vampires wondered how he did it. Kiryu reached the gates looking unamused by the group's of vampires and hunters looking at each other distrust fully. Vampire Coucil and Association personnel were also on the scene, much to the teen's amusement. "Alright, everyone listen up! Kaito, you are to escort the new students to the gymnasium immediately. The day class should just be finishing getting in. The current night class attendants will also be arriving there shortly. Vampire Council, Association Personnel, I would appreciate if you would attend dinner at the prefect house tomorrow night, to discuss the current happenings and how things are to proceed." Kiryu spoke, his offer was declined.

Staff were taken by Yagari to the gym, while Cros and Kiryu remained behind for a quick discussion. "We wish to know where Takamiya stands. Also, there are at least fifty Hunter teens and ten Hunter adults here. Three Seinor hunters to coach and teach as well. There is a medical relief Hunter and vampire, and two vampire teachers. There are multiple new students, including purebloods such as Shirabuki Sarah-Sama. What are current plans?" Asato Ichijou, Takuma's grandfather and the vampire council president, demanded in a polite and professional tone.

"That is quite easy, Ichijou-San. Kaito is here to legally finish his education, regardless of having completed home schooling to Hunter standards. He is going in as a Seinor, he may be a year too old for school, but he is younger looking than some of our second year high schoolers. So no harm done. As for current plans. Multiple staff meetings and school board meetings shall be arrange do Aila. This shall include representatives from the night class, the sun dorm president, which is to be the only human to know of vampire existence to help enforcement of the school rules. The Vampire council and Hunter association presidents or representatives are to be in attendance, prefects, the headmaster, elders, the moon dorm president and Vice President, and any pureblood willing to be on the board. As for the day class. Class reps, student council, prefects, the headmaster, and Yagari-Sensei. Though, Princess Yuki Kuran is asked to remain of fun he school interaction boards due to her hatred of humans and those beneath her. If you would excuse me, I have to go help with orientation of the students." The teen spoke quickly and efficiently,

He swept from the area of the gates and sped of fun no a hurry once far enough out of sight towards the gymnasium. He entered and git on stage just as he was called up. He quickly composed himself and stepped up to the podium to speak. "Welcome to the school assembly before the chocolate giving festivities. As the classes may have noticed by now, we have an abundance of new students in the night class, please welcome them." Zero began, he waited for the rising applause to die down when he out up his hand.

"Now. School rules still apply! Though now both classes have their own seperate campuses due to school expansion. Everyone is to be in bed by curfew. The Valentine's gift giving and ball shall proceed as normal." He informed, going over the list of boring announcements.

He waited for the cheers to die down, raising his hand again.

"Continuing on. Please welcome the abundance of new school staf, for the night class. Though you shall see some in your classes for the day class, including gym." There was only a polite clapping that followed.

"Yes yes. Teachers. Boring. That will come to bite you pretty soon. Tomorrow in fact, is Monday, be prepared. Please welcome new prefect and third year night class student Takamiya Kaito. We both have known each other far in advance, do not expect leniency from him, in fact, expect less." He announced darkly as the chestnut haired prefect stepped up to the podium and gave a wave, taking over the announcements.

"Thank you Zero. Okay classes. Moving on, student council will be formed for both classes. Also, a school board is being formed more officially now, so expect more changes in the school to come. Exams are in April! Are you prepared? Probably not right. Hahaha. Anyways, day class. Stay off night class ground or risk detention, suspension, or for multiple offences, expulsion. Night class, same goes for you, just stay off day class grounds. Curfew is ten o'clock in the night for day class, be in your dorms by then! Day clas, you are dismissed. It is now your curfew. Teachers will be patrolling the halls shortly, don't dally, they will be checking every dorm with a checklist to make sure you are in there." Kaito quickly got rid of the annoying human teens.

Sayori have a smile to the two, waved a good night, and left hurriedly for her dorm. Night class students knew she knew, and would most likely end up being the human on the day class roster who knew their secret. Zero took over again.

"Ignore Kaito. Night class, you are to be in your dorm by eleven in the morning, but you have more extensive grounds.p and freedoms. Try not to be seen by day class students past ten in the morning, make them think everything is on a twelve hour schedule. Handbooks are in your dorm rooms. Now, Kaito and I will be splitting you all into two groups, and taking you for a tour of the grounds. Unless current night class students would volunteer to show you around. Though only Kuran-Sempai and Takuma know their ways around the new grounds currently, seeing as they just moved in today. If they would volunteer that would be lovely. They are also current Dorm president and Vice President respectively." Zero spoke, waiting for it to sink in.

He took a breath. "Uniforms will be given out tomorrow. Dorms will be shown tonight. Classes for night class resume on Wednesday, to allow for settling in. The Library, open gymnasium time, and free roaming shall be allowed during this time period, just stay on your grounds. Vampires, blood tablets are supplied, blood drinking is not allowed unless consented. Pureblood, you must not bite anyone at any costs! You know why. But, you may ask for blood donations in the form of blood bags. Why you'd want those over the new tablets I am unsure though. Campaigning for Moon Dorm president and Vice President begin tomorrow. The president may be Pureblood or Aristocrat. The Vice President position may only be filled by an aristocrat or a commoner. Personally, I belive the current holders of the positions are best suited to the tasks they hold. Without further or do, any questions?" Zero finsihed, barely pausing between his quick announcements.

"Yes, may hunters run for any positions?" A young female Hunter asked.

"Yes. Night Class Student Council, Commnity Club Leaders, and Junior Hunter Board. You'd be handling any request boards for hunting missions given to students here in the night class." The silverette informed proudly.

Excited chatter sprung up between hunters and vampires. "If there are no more questions, Kuran-semapi, Takuma. Would you show some students around?" Kaito cut in, silencing the chatter.

"I will." The two responded in sync, causing a slight laugh to be shared between the childhood friends.

Yuki fumed silently behind them.

"Excellent. Kuran, please take the vampires and hunters going to the dorms of section A. Show them around the whole camous please. Those in section A, gather in. Oh, and hunters and vampires are paired together, only purebloods have their own rooms for obvious reasons unless requested otherwise. Ichijou, take any in section B, same thing please. I'll take those in section C. That leaves any in Section D to Zero. Well, arrange yourselves in the corners by the signs!" Kaito barked, a flurry of motion was seen for the next five minutes.

Eventually they al settled, and split in the four different directions. "I know no one wants to carry their bags around the whole campus, your other luggage is already in your rooms. I'll show you the dorms first, allowing you to set down your luggage. Then I'll show you the full campus. Hurry this way." The teen ordered softly, the group was smallest, and therefore quickest.

He gave them a quick rundown of the dorm and available facilities before keys and roommates were assigned. The pairs all quickly came back within ten minutes, they all wanted to get this over with and sleep. The group had sixteen people in it. Seeing as there were about a ninety new students. Kuran had twenty five. Kaito had the third had the largest group with twenty four. And Takuma had the rest, that being twenty five students.

"Here you have the library and gym of sorts, acrobatics equipment, gymnastics equipment, modern muscle building technology, cardio improving workout machines. And a pool. The courts are just a few minutes walk from here following the signs to it from the building. Basketball, tennis, badminton, and volleyball, both beach and indoor style are currently set up. A baseball diamond is on the day class campus, and shall only be used by those with permission. It's on the borders, which allows for the bend in the rules. Moving on we have the main school building. You will have all your classes here, obviously. Food concession will be available during break, as well as blood tablets. Any questions or do you just want sleep now? Seeing as the sun will be up in a few hours now." Zero quickly finsihed up the tour, tired and wanting sleep.

"Will you be in the night class?" A vampire asked.

"Yes. Though Kaito and I will be in the prefect house. If you need us, that is on the far west side of the school day class campus. Make sure to have either a code from Yagari for that week, or a signed teacher's note of a signed nite from either Takuma or Kyran-Sempai." He answered swiftly, they arrived at the dorms.

The students said goodnight to him and bid him farewell, ready to unpack and drop into bed for the night. It was unanimous the next day that Kaname and Takuma be voted back in, other than Yuki, who wanted someone else in the Vice President position. The campaigning didn't even begin yet, but it was decided and so the two continued their duties as normal.

The day class, curious as kittens, nicknamed the two prefects the death sentences. They could scare every day class student exceot Sayori Wakaba. Who knew of the two beforehand. The girl recommended Mori Koide, who was adamant on his grades, archery, sewing, and his family instead of frivolous admiration of the night class, as the Sun dorm Vice President or President. He was the only one who fit the grade point average and self conduct criteria. Sayori also fit the description, but the day class had yet to finish voting. The two were seen as the perfect choice. And Cross vetoed the votes that year due to his personal concerns when one of the worst students in the day class, with an unhealthy obsession of Akatsuki, was voted in. Sayori and Koide were appointed the day night class resumed classes.

At the meeting for introductions, and telling Koide of vampires, he was seen as the perfect choice. Yes he had a few reasonable questions about safety and health concerns, as well as why they chose to coexist instead of remain hidden, but he took it in stride. Seeing as he was a medium, something he despised. The two day class students took their duties in stride, and kept the day class a bit more organized that day.

Yuki was immediately restricted from joining anything important within dorm and school management. Even student council. Kiryu iften checked the night class over the course of the next few days, mothering some of them blatantly. Some of the younger hunters looked up to the silverette, despite him being a Level D exhuman. The teen had a way of making sure they studied and trained hard, and as for the vampires they adored the teen and his ways. And those who were honoured with his cooking or hair skills wanted to keep him as their personal hair dresser or chef.

Ruka and the girls of the night class begged for a day of him pampering their hair and nails. The guys were roped in when they found out Kaito could give killer massages. Even Kuran admitted needing one, he also cracked the shell of stuffy vampire ways, and brought up wanting ideas for new ways to have fun for vampire night life. Akatsuki immediately seized the opportunity in stride while Kaito massaged the Pureblood's shoulders. Apparently the Hunter enjoyed this as a hobby. He enjoyed the talking and the comfortable atmosphere.

Of course, the girls had fun teasing the silver haired teen while he did hair and nails. The class of about one hundred and fifty made sure to get the two prefects a gift to a spa day, massage included, by their best employees. The two were roped into it, and reluctantly took the Saturday off to enjoy it.

At said spa they were pushed into, the two were pampered, something they were unused to. They never fekt more relaxed though, the two were smiling constantly, insulting each other playfully and listing off ways to kill vampires. The day class took this in a terrified way though, screaming about how the world was going to come to an end. The night class took a look at the two hunters, and some even agreed with the overreacting humans. (Technically hunters are a mix of human and vampire genes, classified as Slayers by some. They had magical ability, and weren't considered human due to their odd genetic mutations.)

Cross was plotting something, arranging trips and events in secret. His laughter could be heard by the even more so terrified day class. Of course, Yagari Toga walking through without a cigarette, his hat, or coat, and even humming and he stepped towards the office of said headmaster couldn't have helped at all.

Lets just say the day class avoided anything other that what was necessary to avoid the prefect and strange teachers for now...

During the night class. Gym!

How wonderful!

How easy!

STOP! WONDERFUL! EASY! Said the vampires when they realized the hunters weren't even winded by the suicides they had to endure. When said hunters began doing back flips and other acrobatic moves, added in with mock fights moving at high speeds. And you have some very upset vampires.

The hunters were thinking the vampires really needed work...

on second thought...

they need to stay the way they are. Their powers already gave them unfair advantage over the hunters in some ways. Not that that stops hunters.


	8. That Chocolate Day

**Some days.**

 _Some days the lazy, normal days are just what I need to wind down. Especially if said day is a Friday. But when that Friday is sadly the normal chaos of the chocolate giving day and the following dance. I could really go without..._

Common days. Yes, just normal business running on the campuses of this lovely academy. Ever since those who dragged our name through the mud left, and my outburst spurring students to bring up their marks, we have the highest mark turnout once again! On average that is. There is some improvement to be made in the day class. The night class is all above 95% average, since previous schooling, plus maturity, tutoring, and training before attending Cross Academy adds up to having some very easy grades.

That Wednesday night, the two prefects cooked dinner for the night class, with some help from professional staff. Of course, Kiryu and Kaito did most of the work, the staff just helped with preparation. The two were dressed as waiters and served dinner, girls giggling as the two normally relaxed hunters acted stiff and proper, you could just see the annoyance in their eyes as the served Yuki. Who demanded perfect service. What a bitch, was the thoughts of many.

That Thursday morning, meetings were being held. The Vampire Council wanted updates on the cirriculum, the Association wanted to know how training of the next generation was advancing, and how it was advancing at such a rapid pace. (Once Yagari Toga was said, they understood immediately. That man was a slave driver.)

Student council was established for the night class, which took tons of work off the prefects' shoulders. The day class dorm president and Vice President were introduced to the night class in person, hunters included. Sayori was also the Day Class student council president, while Mori was the Event Organizer. Needless to say less work for the two prefects.

The workloads evened out as patrols were easier, the night roaming allowed to the day class quelled their needs to get outside. And the fact they had no chance to see the night class exceot at school meetings on special school events means they no longer tried to sneak their ways onto the night class grounds and time frames.

Girls in both classes were talking amiably about the dance happening the next day on Friday. And who they were giving gifts to. Some girls decided to give more practical gifts than chocolate. And instead got teas, stationary, or even just small phone decorations. Little hand written cards would probably be better appreciated then chocolates right? The night class got so many anyways!

Talk of what outfits were to be worn, and the fact they didn't want to see my slutty was in the air for the day class. For the night clas, it was split in two. Extravagant and old fashioned. Or extravagant and modern for the vampires. For hunters it was practical and elegant, or just plain elegant and proper? Many chose a mix, most vampires chose modern looking, but old styled, dresses. The guys all had it simple, suits all around. But the Hunter men were on edge about pressed and prim suits, as they were so used to wearing their uniforms.

The Hunter guys just decided to let the vampires deal with the day class, and chose to stay and train the night away.

The night class girls were asking for hair styling by Zero, even going as far as to offer their help during the day to help move things along faster for him. Some guys were even asking for help, seeing as the prefect always had perfect hair. Tips and pointers were easily given out, and the few girls who only wanted those were also easily done.

Some students were being tutored instead of getting ready. (Yuki). And not enjoying it one bit. If anyone was going to look slutty, it would be Yuki. Luckily for the older Kuran, Zero snuck in and placed a beautiful gothic style dress that would suit her well on her bed, and left a note forged in Kaname's writing saying she was to wear it to match his suit. Which she would, Kaname just didn't know that. Zero left a note for Kaname stating that he took care of Yuki's outfit, hopefully. He didn't need Tom deal with forcing her out of the dance for in appropriate attire.

The classes that night were hilarious. It was the biology of vampires vs humans vs hunters. Let's just say shock was there slightly, and laughter was rampant. "Who can tell me why hunters can cast magic while humans can only do so if they have a certain blood relation?" Yagari shot out, pointing at Zero who nochalantly looked up with a raised eyebrow at his teacher.

"Really? What is this? Hunter elementary? Hunters have a history of genes mixed with mages and warlocks in every clan, some more than others. Humans can only cast magic if they have those certain magic harbouring genes. These genes spark magical veins in the body, which allows for magic to flow through safely. Humans without magical gene mutations can not cast magic for their bodies will not allow it. If magic were to be forced through their bodies without the magical veins to regulate it, they would be killed by the shock of the drainage of energy rapidly." Zero answered.

"What about vampiric abilities? Are those the result of magic?" Yagari continued.

"No. What vampires have are energy chain connections, as we called them. They have veins similar to our magical ones, but instead theirs is to help regulate the flow of energy through their bodies. Vampires like Shiki Senri have high amounts of energy, thus his control of his blood. And purebloods have pure, very thick and wide energy chains. Which results in their extensive and strong power, and their extent of control over it." The silverette spoke in a bored tone.

It was obvious he'd been quizzed on this many times before.

"What about efficiency between the two? Control?" Toga ignored his boredom to continue quizzing the boy.

"Gods, would you give it up? I already know this. Stupid Sensei. Anyways. In terms of efficiency, vampiric energy chains are the winner in most cases. They don't need incantations or runes for most of their abilities, and even then, only hunters need rune circles for rituals. Vampires just need spilt blood and an incantation or two. Most of the time they just will their abilities to manifest. No chants or certain hand movements, no symbols or charms. In terms of control, Hunter magical veins win out. Since we need charms and runes, incantations, chants, magical and rune circles, we are more focused on our magic casting and therefore more controlled. Even rookies just being introduced can hit the target at least at the edge. Skilled casters need barely think and they are already through the movements. Very powerful hunters need only the charms and a few words. Though rituals always need to be completed step by step less repercussions be fatal." The teen said in a snappy tone, the older Hunter grinned.

"Hahaha. Did everyone else understand that?" Yagari asked.

Silence fell upon the class, slight nods of affirmation being the only seen movement. Zero was asleep now. And Kaito kept trying to beat his subconscious movements to block the black sharpie inching closer and closer to his face before finally a knife sliced the marker in two, getting marker ink all over Kaito's grinning face instead.

The class broke out lighting, even Yagari, while the obviously awake Zero popped an eye open, took a look at Kaito, smirked, and went on to snooze. The chestnut haired Hunter, now with a big black ink stain on his face, some still dripping down his nose and cheeks, some off his chin, pulled a perfect poker face. Though his eyes betrayed his rage and unamusemeht. Class was dismissed an hour later for the night, chuckles at the chestnut haired prefect's misfortune (karma) still running through the students.

Some students, on the Friday, were wondering just how far the secret could be let out to humans. Should they know fully about the extent of vampires and hunters? Or should manuscripts just be written as fiction novels to get humans subconsciously knowing the facts about vampires? Hunters? All the other supernatural beings like mages, warlocks, werewolves, ghosts, demons, and Angels?

And then they walk into that day's arguments. Music. Classical. Rock. Rap. Jazz. Pop. Oh how it went on and on and on. The arguments went on, especially for music room time for bands to practice for upcoming music festivals. Like any music is more important than any other. It's al music in the end. Some people just have more preference.

Campus life is bittersweet. Until Shirabuki or Yuki come along, then it's just sour milk.

Many students saw the prefects shivering as they set up for the day. Stands for gift giving and receiving, the entrance hall of the school having tables set up and the floor was being cleaned as students left to get ready for the evening. The vampires of the night class saw the other hunters giving the prefects a hand, making things move faster. They stared in wonder as the teens let up a bit with their ever serious demeanors once one fell from the ladder, and got covered in pink garlands.

Yagari had a look of glee on his face, even if slightly concealed, once Kiryu and Kaito began laughing at each other. (Kiryu being covered in glitter and Kaito being wrapped in pink heart covered garlands). When the prefects got cleaned up and preparations were done, they returned to over see the git giving event. The two prefects, however, were shocked to see two stands set up with their names, curtesy of the girls of the day class and night class. The gifts were quickly taken inside once the day class left, sorting could be left for later.

The hunters then froze, stuffy suits and dresses!? NO! They quickly raced off, while the two prefects opted to just go in traditional wear. Once Kiryu was seen in his kimono from the shoot, Shiki and Rima changed from their plain formal wear to their's. Kaito was in a plainer kimono, a simple fan in his hands. Kiryu's gun was hidden in the folds of his kimono, his knife on his calf and a hidden spring mechanism blade strapped to his left wrist, hidden by the long sleeves of his kimono. No one knew where the other hunters had theirs, not even where Kiryu out his. Surely a gun and other weapons that Kiryu uses would be easily seen by vampires right?

They arrived in the dance hall, music was lightly playing while the day class all chatted with themselves. They tried not to stare at the night class, but of course their attempts failed at one point. Especially to look at the prefects, who looked alluring in their attire. They understood why Kiryu, when given the chance to dress formally, would dress traditionally. Kiryu knew old traditions, so his family must have been very rooted in traditional ways. Though, what they don't know is Hunter clans are very tight knit, and so live together in communities that work together like old Japanese villages. Though they cared little for career and political standings, just rank and skill.

Dancing started up, some girls working up courage to approach some of the hunters, who gave dances just to relax.

Half way through the dance the silver haired Hunter was beginning to feel his eyes get far too irritated by his contacts, and so went to switch them out with his glasses. His hair was already pulled back. He ignored stares he got as he slipped his contact case into the fold of his obi. He allowed himself to agree to a few dances, and even let one of the purebloods dance with him. If only to try and get over his instinctive hate and fear of purebloods thanks to Shizuka. He happily gave one to Maria, though. He had a very soft spot for the sickly noble, maybe it was sympathy of being controlled by Shizuka?

The shock of him having glasses wore off, of course, once everyone saw that Kiryu just didn't care about their reactions.

The night was ruined when Yuki slipped off with Sarah, and blood suddenly permeated the air. So much in fact, that even the day class became terrified once they smelt it.

 _OMAKE!_

"So what did you get, Zero?" Kaito asked.

"I don't know. Let's see...stationary, more lilac ink, gift cards to cafes and book stores, a few tunes cards, a few quills and ink wells? Ah...a few traditional fans to add to my collection. This one is quite lovely. See Kaito?" Zero replied, freezing his search to hold up a lovely sapphire coloured fan, decorated with silver lace that traced out a Chinese dragon pattern. A silver tassel with two sapphire encrusted beads trailing from it.

"That is quite nice. You think it's a late birthday present?" The chestnut haired Hunter asked.

"Maybe. Ooh! Paints, I've been itching to do some more painting. Are these bath salts, what do they take me for, a girl? Lavender, mint, rose, pine, mango, coconut...so many. Hey, these are all actually acceptable for my skin and hair, how'd they find out my hair and skin is so delicate?" The silverette asked, looking at the large amount of bath products he had recieved.

"Don't know. Those girls are kind of stalkerish you know. How do you know all these gifts are from the day class though? The more ezosnive gifts seem like something the vampires would do." Kaito reasoned,

The silverette agreed. "Oh, more? Flower seeds? More for my gardens at the Kiryu residence I guess. Love confessions, thank you cards, another spa day coupon? Now I know this is from one of the night class girls. Oh, this is quite the lively dagger. Hey, Kaito. What did you get?" The silverette broke from the musings to ask his partner what he got.

The rest of his gifts were generic and a few chocolates and gift cards to candy shops.

"Let's see. Stationary, gift cards, lots of candy, how'd they find out I like mint chocolates? You know what's? Nevermind. Lost of yarn, did you tell someone I liked knitting Zero?"

"No." He replied firmly.

"Moving on...bath supplies, just pine and minty smells though. I'm not seen as a girl! Hehe. Spa day gift card...Tch. Oh, charcoal, fabric dyes. Since when did they find out my secret hobbies? Nevermind. Oh, and a model car set. That should keep me busy. Il be working on it later."

"Hey. Do you smell blood?"

"I'm not the vampire here. But faintly, yes."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" - could be heard across the whole school.

Inside the last package they opened was bloody fangs, obviously ripped. Why the hell were they given them!?


	9. The Confrontation

**Time for the closing action!**

 _When it is time to take action, the first to jump into it may always be the hunters. But we are trained to do exactly that are we not?_

The Hunter teens jumped right into the action, their weapons coming from seemingly nowhere as dressed were ripped to allow for better movement, and stiff coats shed for the same reason. Zero pulled his kimono off, revealing the plain white hakama and top, he placed his delicate kimono with a trusted Hunter who was part of the medical teachers.

He slipped his gun from his thigh to his waist, and called his sword, strapping it around his waist. Lastly, he revealed he had the Artmeis Rod, and activated it's true form with ease. He slipped from the room first, followed by Kaito. The two prefects and the hunters were immediately met with hoarded of E's, some people were recognized from the nearby town. Others missing persons in neighboring towns, and many more freshly turned from the nearby town, reading of the blood that no doubt alerted them to this. Luckily it seemed no students were in the hoard. They found that Yuki was standing behind the large collection of E's. And was laughing cruelly. Had she turned al these people, despite what her brother says? No, she has no scent of blood coming from her. No, it was Sarah.

However, they did see many day class students behind her, all of them staring wide eyed at the scene in front of them. Only Sayori Wakaba had been knocked unconsious, her head heavily bleeding. Another reason for the sharp flooding of the scent of blood into their senses.

Zero swung the Artemis skillfully, surprising Yuki, and slicing down at least five E's, injuring one other. It's useless arm turned to ash as it hit the ground. Screeches rang through the air, some of the more sane E's begged for death as pain hit them from blood lust. They were cut down swiftly. The hunters moved in groups, watching each others backs. Mercy, Kaito's blade, was just as efficient in slicing their way through the bodies of E's. The two prefects were the only solo runners, seeing as only they are official Association Hunters.

Traitorous noble and lower class vampires began to injure the trainee hunters, some of them not experienced or skilled enough to take them on safely. Yagari joined the fight, being surprisingly accurate for only having one eye. But that is a reason why he is one of the most feared. His eyepatch came off in the fighting, revealing his unseeing, scarred eye. Yuki looked shocked at how similar the clawed scar on his face looked like level e claw marks. How young was the Hunter when he was scarred that way? In reality, only his early twenties. But we know the real reason. Stupid Yuki thinks it was him being a young cocky teen who but off more than he could chew. The prefects and Yagari took down the noble's and low class with ease, incapacitating most of them. Only a few who showed they drank from a few of the exhumans were given fatal or potentially fatal shots.

Sarah Jumped down into the fight, the pureblood went after Yagari, aiming to kill the hated man. The one she hated the most bar Kiryu Zero and Kiryu Ichiru. They were locked in combat for seconds, though you could tell many blows were exchanged within within those seconds. Though, Yagari had been chanting the whole time, and pinned her down with magic and a flick of his wrist knocked her out. He considered killing her for her crimes in turning this many humans, but he decided to let the Council and Association deal with her. He walked away in his forever calm and collected manner, his eyes cold, even if one was a milky, pale, unseeing one.

The fight was over, the vampires who jumped in to help fight stared at the hunters. Only some of the youngest looked even slightly winded. Older hunters were maybe just breathing a bit hard. The prefects and more experienced hunters looked as if this was child's play. A large fire was started where the battlefield was, while Kaname pinned his sister down, dissapointment and anger clear in his voice. Vampires began to efficiently erase the memories of the students about the attack, and magic was used to fix ruined clothing instantly. The fire was put out, and other spells used to return the vegetation in the area to normal. You have to cover up all traces after all, especially on the human campus.

Sayori was treated and woke up, she was upset but understood Yuki would never be her friend again. She accepted that fact, but knew that she'd always be able to talk to Zero on weekends is she looked in the stables. The hunters and vampires freshened themselves up, and Kiryu slipped his kimono on. Al weapons hidden once again, as the day class came out of their magic induced daze. Yuki and Sarah were asked after, but were met with the answer that the two had fallen suddenly ill, and the other traitors were explained away the same. A sickness had started in the moon dorm, to prevent day class llness the offending vampires were being Kotetsu in the infirmary.

In reality they were locked uo under the prefect house, shackled and chained as Kiryu once was, and the room was charmed to be Hunter and vampire proof inside and out. The seperate silenced cells all of them were in kept them from communicating, and from escaping since the shackles and chains were anti-vampire. Only the key that Cross currently held could get them out.

Once the night had closed up, and clean up was finished, a group of hunters and vampires arrived at the prefect house. The prefects, Yagari, Cross, and Kaname were also there. The Association wanted their blood spilled, so that this incident may never happen again. The council agreed that the noble's and lower class would face that punishment. However, purebloods were too little. And since inbreeding is not a problem to vampires, they were given this sentence. "Yuki Kiran and Sarah Shirabuki are sentenced to death after each has given birth to seven children, pure blooded, to continue lines. Until then, their fangs are to be continuously ripped out, to prevent any more incidents like his from occurring from them. And discourage others." They decided.

Only one noble who was clearly under a form of mind control when he didn't respond to anything, even minor counter curses, until a very difficult counter curse was enacted. He came out of it in a slow daze, not even splashing him with water git him jolting. He shifted sluggishly until conscious enough to realize where he was, and thought processing came back. He asked why he was locked up. He almost panicked when he asked if he had lost himself to blood list and hurt students. When asked why he was so panicked, he said he kind of liked a Hunter girl with a vampire lineage.

Yagari snickered, and said no students had been harmed more than a few bruises and minor cuts. This noble had his fangs left alone, but had a bit of prefect service to do before he was let off the hook. He was let off easy for his unwanted crimes. The hunters were perfectly fine with that, since they saw how the Hunter girl he liked and himself interacted. He was othe only one who could get the usually stoic quarter vampire to become so flustered, after all.

They were dating days later, by the way.

The punishments and impending deaths afterwards made Yuki and Sarah very upset. They were constantly in pain from their fangs being ripped out, and then the small leftover piece falling out, and the growing in again. Of course, this was very slow.

A lot of purebloods didn't want either girl carrying their children, but some conceded and had artificial insemination done. Both girls were kept under lock and key, to prevent harm to the baby, and were fed donated blood in a cup. (Vampire pregnancies are only five months, instead of a human's regular nine. Vampires mature faster).


	10. Epilogue: Vacation

**Last one! How exciting!? Also, I know how shitty this story must have been for anyone who bothered to read the whole damn thing. I applaud any who have. I don't think there will be any sequels to this.**

 _Winding down after exams is always the best time of the year, don't you agree?_

The night class were given a git from the Council and Assoiation for the trouble they went through that year because of the two female purebloods, and so the cover story was that the night lass had gotten an overall score of 100% plus bonuses on their exams, the highest scores ever to grace Cross Academy (and this was true, maybe it was the competitive press between hunters and vampires that drove them all to study harder and pay attention in class more often?).

They were going to Hawaii (no stores or anything will be true or real! To avoid any potential trouble!). Only rules were that they needed to check in with a prefect or supervisor once a day. Two other prefects were appointed merely for this purpose, of course, they were graduate hunters and students that could easily handle a high class Nobel if need be. Probably not a pureblood, but the two troublemakers were left back with themed doctors while their vitals and the babies were monitored. Two months in already ladies, congrats on your first children. Hehehe.

Hopefully those children took the attributes of their father's, and not their mother's. The packing was swift, vampires and hunters don't care for inefficiency. It just creates a hassle. Their only task was to keep a travel journal, taking pictures and making sketches. Yagari would use those as their final culture projects for that year. So hunters were expected to have short and sweet entries, but lots of detail and well taken pictures. Like reports on missions should have. Vampires were expected less of, but competitiveness between the two races would mean he'd get high quality journals.

The class boarded many travel buses, their luggage in compartments off to the side. Carry on bags with them, luckily they'd be able to just walk on through sensors, since magic kept any metal from detection if they willed it so. Of course, they wore sweats, so as to not have questions about why a clearly metal button was not being detected. No need to cause a scene. Baggage check was passed easily, all weapons got by of course, and now they all just had to wait for the plane to be ready to board.

Some took a picture of the airport room, some sketched. Already a few pages were on the travel and what was seen on the way to the airport, or the bagge check, because that was funny. Their flight was announced, and their baggage was obviously already on the plane, so they collected their carry on's and boarded the plane quickly. The class filled up a lot of the seats, most of them actually. This whole flight was booked out by them, some took pictures of the cabin. Others stuck outside for a moment to catch the plane reflecting the dying sunlight.

The ride was long, very long. And they had to stop somewhere to refuel quickly, before taking off again. Once finally there, they were greeted with warm weather and lots of people. Understandably, pictures were taken of the palm trees and waterline they could see. At the hotel more pictures were taken, how could they not? The hotel was quite grand after all.

They all checked in, and changed into clothes more comfortable. Gathering the few things they'd need, they all headed out to look around the surrounding area, seeing as it was quite late. There was a teen hangout, the beach, and a shopping area nearby. A bit farther out is an amusement park, and a nature observatory.

Zero was more inclined to check out the natural wonders of Hawaii, and maybe some local foods, Kaito wanted to test his wits at the amusement park. Ah, how people so close can be so different. Journal entries were made, and soon everyone was resting up for the next day. Early next morning Zero woke up, he was determined to see tons of things on one of his rare excursions out of Japan, and so showered and changed into white shorts and a white button up tee. Lavender coloured tennis shoes and his hair tied back, he refused to wear contacts during his down time, and so opted for his glasses.

He knew he was being stared at while he looked confused at the food options. He opted for fresh fruits (pineapple, grapes, strawberries, kiwi, oranges, and apples) and whipped cream, a small cut of ham, a piece of toast with cinnamon butter spread over it, and a small carrot cake muffin with a small bit of cream cheese frosting on top. The last one odd for breakfast, but it must be popular with younger guests. For a drink he got a mix of orange juice and cranberry juice, with a but of cherry syrup to stir in. Too bad it wasn't carbonated.

He ate as others started coming in, their tastes for breakfast different than his of course. He finished up as the vampires who wanted to do some day time activities dragged themsekves out of bed at 6:30 in the morning. The sun would be up soon. The silverette left and headed down to get a sunrise picture of the beach without people inturrupt ony his view, then began walking down to the nature observatory. It didn't open for another few minutes, but at least he got to see it without tons of other people disrupting the animals and peacefulness inside. He sketched out some Butterflys into his notebook, and took pictures of some birds and the flora inside.

The colourful arrangements had him wondering what the more forested areas held in store. Maybe he'd go explore a bit later? His cell phone rang when he was done walking about the observatory about an hour later. "Yes?" He answered with.

"Just checking in, Kiryu. A bunch of us are meeting at Hulu Mulu Cafe in the shopping district. Feel free to join." Hanabusa informed.

"No thank you, Hanabusa. But that you for the offer. I'm going hiking, then maybe surfing. Enjoy your time." The silverette responded, their conversation ended.

A few more calls were received by the prefect before he was left alone to his preferred exploration of the vibrant life of the more tropical areas of the island. (Not naming which one because I've never been or seen pictures, and so can't describe anything acurately).

He followed some birds for a while, making some sketches of plant life and spiders he saw. Taking pictures of birds while they sat still or drank water from a nearby pond. He didn't see any animal life but the birds on his hike, but he was fine with it. The hummingbirds gave him a feeling of enjoyment in the peaceful nature of the area anyways.

He moved back towards the hotel, taking a leisurely stroll to enjoy it. He wondered if he should get a souvenir, and stopped by in the shopping district quickly. He scoped a few shops, and took a picture, drew out a sketch of the area and pointed out shops he was interested in, then left for the hotel.

Once inside he brought a small bag with his phone, room key card, and enough room for a shirt and sandals. He brought enough money in his light pull over jacket to rent a locker and surfboard for a bit. He strolled down the sand and asked for a locker and surfboard, they told him it was free if he could provide his keycard as proof of the hotel he was staying at. He quickly showed it, and they gave him a locker, he had to get a combination lock from his hotel room though, because they didn't provide any. Not even to sell.

He put his sandals and such in the locker, his bag and the money. He slipped off his hoodie and shoved it on top of the current items, and locked it up. When it came to picking a surfboard he asked for a simple white one. It had lotus flowers over it in Violet, but it suited the practically albino male.

He strectched himself out throughly and did a few warm ups in the locker room while they prepared the board for him, seeing as it hadn't been used in a long time and so needed a cleaning and safety check. He got the board in perfect condition, and then they sent him out.

He sat out on the board in the water for a minute or so. Getting a feeling for the currents, before swimming out as a good wave came in. He stood on his board after timing it, and started calmly gliding on top of the wave. His balance was impeccable, even if he hadn't surfed in about a year. He saw some of his classmates watching him as he did a simple flip with the board.

(With The Night Class Group)

Kaname was smiling, Hanabusa and Ruka were back to their lively arguments. Takuma was already wondering about the next semester activities and new manga again. Shiki and Rima were snacking on Pocky, and Maria was being her bubbly self. Though being restrained enough she wouldn't wreck her good condition. The other purebloods with them, and their cliques of noble's they kept around them, particularly this odd pair in where the pureblood was constantly told off by the younger aristocrat for being a fool, amused him.

They herad a commotion and so decided to investigate it. It was their vacation right? A tourist with a perfected surfing skill? This they had to see. Of course, to their odd surprise it was Kiryu Zero doing simple and some advanced tricks on top of some gentle and rough waves. The silver haired male had never been seen shirtless, and so it was different to see the contacts wearing teen having his hair tied back, and his abs showing proudly on milky skin.

It was a wonder he hadn't tanned yet, if the cheering crowd egging him on dictated he'd been surfing for a while now. Kiryu transitioned off the wave cleanly, and swam back on his board towards the beach for a break. Sweat rolled down his skin, and his hair was wind swept and soaking wet, well, he was just plain soaked to the bone.

The surrounding human girls sighed with dreamy expressions at the teen. "Ladies, he's sixteen." The other prefect, also showing off his more tanned but pale skin, and eight pack, came up. He had a surfboard of a rusty colour with a katana painted on it under his arm. He shirt hair was tussled and he seemed ready to go out on the water.

The girls around them older than seventeen all expressed their disbelief and disappointment, before drifting further on the beach. The girls around his age stayed crowded around him as he drank a bit of water from the bottle Kaito had offered him. "He's also gay, ladies. But guys, he's taken." Kaito half lied, pushing the silverette into the brunette Pureblood's chest.

The shocked silverette fekt betrayed at being exposed in such a way, but he also wa furious that Kuran began to play along. "As amusing as this is, I wish to see Zero surf more." He cut in, sounding annoyed.

All girls and guys backed off, except this one kid. "Mister, could you teach me some surfing techniques?" The eight year old looking kid asked, his mother bang to pull him away.

To both their surprise the silverette immediately agreed, and began to coach the young boy. The kid's name was Reggie, and his attention was glued to the silverette's every word. When they finally got out to the water he corrected techniques as the two surfed. Kaito joined in, doing simple shifts on the water to demonstrate what the silverette said.

The brunette pureblood was annoyed with the chestnut haired prefect, who looked like the cat who got the canary.

The night was filled with a but of partying, a teen dance club had opened recently, so the smaller class went to check it out. The hunters had fun with it, joining in on some of the more classic oldies dances. Such as the electric slide, the Macarena, and the Cupid Shuffle. Though some went and did some hip hop numbers on a few songs that had choreographies made for them.

The whole class retired for the night around midnight, and as such they all checked in and did their journals for the day. Kiryu got a nighttime picture of the beach and lights of the town while they walked about. His Polaroid film needed to be replaced, so he did that, and he checked to make sure everything in his journal was perfect so far.

Since he was pleased with it, he put the small dog tag the kid gave him in the book, the bag merely stapled to the page by onesie, so he could open it later. The tag laid flat, a chain wound beside it. It read White Surfer, Lotus. It had been inscribed at a small machine at the pier, and his mother had gotten it done as a thanks for teaching her son, who had improved a lot since his last excursion.

The kid had talent, and the silverette was sure the young boy he had gotten a picture with was going to go far is he chose to pursue a career in surfing.

The next two days flew by, Utah teaching the neighbourhood kids and doing some exploration, the last thing the silverette wanted to do was get a souvenir or two before their final ten hours was up. He had already packed, and so just needed his last objects. He found a few things to narrow it down to. A crystal glass carved into the shape of a lotus, which would act like stained glass and lay flat, or a stained glass dolphin ornament. He was stuck between the two, and so got both. Turns out there was a two for one offer for anything over fifteen dollars. And so he walked away pleased with the two beautiful glass ornaments. He packed his bag away and finished up his travel journal. He insisted they get a class photo in front of the hotel, and so everyone's cameras were circulated by the staff until everyone had one photo of the class. Kiryu collected his immediately, and added the picture to his now completed journal.

When he handed it in, Yagari immediately flipped through it. His jaw almost dropped at the expressive details and the wonderfully done sketches. The pictures and small plants or items he pressed inside had him almost laughing. A flat sea shell that was natural, but looked like a cartoon one was picked up and noted for the books, now in a plastic covering in his book. He collected everyone's, and one the plane began to mark them. Not like he didn't have eight hours plus right?

He got through the amusing ones, the boring ones, and the mechanical sounding ones. He gave bonus marks to those who mixed humor with truthfulness, and the journals that gave off effort and enjoyment of the project. Plus, the well done details and attention to little things made him feel better to give extra marks. He put the grades into his marking binder, and started handing books back. The page he wrote with little notes and their marks was in the front covers.

He put Zero's in the sleeping silverette's lap, which immediately woke him up. He smiled at the navy haired teacher before looking at his mark. He was surprised to see bonus marks on it, and the fact he had an abide perfect score. The notes were just pleasentries and compliments at that point.

The silverette put his journal away in his carry on, and let himself sleep. The rest of the plane merely continued on, though a select few were happy to see the exhausted silverette enjoyed himself on a trip for once.

He always hated the day class trips after all. Even if they were to a place he really enjoyed seeing.


End file.
